NOPE, NOT HAPPENING
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Starting at the Tournament Harry says enough and loses his magic. Through some twists and turns he's of course comes back but that's part of the plot. Rated M for language but possibly more. Daphne Greengrass stars as the female lead, but the rest of Hogwarts will end up being fair game. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Starting at the Tournament Harry says enough and loses his magic. Through some twists and turns he's of course comes back but that's the plot. Rated M for language but possibly more. Daphne Greengrass stars as the female lead, but the rest of Hogwarts will end up being fair game. No Slash.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant.

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. With 650,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing or scribbling in my case. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.

...….NOPE, NOT HAPPENING…...

1—The Contest

It was Halloween night again! The night that Harry Potter hated the most and saw no need to celebrate. His parents had been murdered on Halloween and a long walk usually was Harry Potter's activity, that and reflecting on what little he knew of their lives. How he was treated since he was a baby usually creeped in to his thoughts.

Tonight Ron and Hermione had dragged him to the Great Hall and would not take no for an answer. Tonight was the night that the Goblet of Fire would choose the champions to participate in the Tri-Wizard contest. Harry Potter took a seat as far away from the Goblet as he could while his two best friends sat on either side of him. Ginny Weasley sat down across from him and started the lustful looks of a fan girl.

I hate this night and they never leave me alone. Not just Hermione, Ron and Ginny but the Headmaster. Always pushing me and never asking me what I thought. Pushing me to study things that I am not interested in, pushing me to watch this stupid Goblet, and of course the Dumbassdore's pushing. Oh! He never seems to be pushing but 'you have to go to the Dursley's to keep your mother protection alive'. "It's for your safety." Yea to work as a slave and get beaten like a dog if I do something that's not to their liking. I have no idea what they have made me into but they are also in the dark. I have just about had it with this life! No, I will not jump off the Astronomy tower but I am getting ready to do something drastic. Yes ready to do something, I just don't know? Maybe stuff Dumbledore with his candies until his nose can't hold any more, I am tired of his looks and words that are to make me feel I am in the wrong and owe him and the world. Maybe I'll burn all of Hermione's books and make Ron a permanent residence of Privet drive.

"Harry isn't this just exciting?" Hermione squealed.

"Mumph, Graout, Chomp." Ron replied with food dribbling down his chin.

As for me, I am just stirring whatever is on my plate and hope this ends soon. I looked over to the other table that seemed miles away for me, no one wants anything to do with me, just like in MuggleSchool. There are a couple of nice looking girls over at the Slytherin table but everyone tells me to stay away, especially Ron. Hufflepuff has a couple of nice looking girls and one has a nice chest on her and silky long red hair. Ravenclaw has Luna who is way too happy and is nice on the eyes and ears. Well complaining is not going to win anything at least the eating is over and the elves have called back the dishes.

The Headmaster is showing off again with a wave of his arm and having the lights dim in the hall, yep there goes the Goblet. Sparks and flames and out pops the first champion's named is Fleur Delecore who has a bad personality, but one hell of a body. Krum, that figures. Hay Diggory got in, great job; he deserves to be the Hogwarts champion.

I get up along with most of the Hall to head off to their lives. Ron and Hermione are steering me, probably back to the common room. I don't want to go, I wanted to go flying but its not worth the arguing. Oh, hay the Goblet is spitting fire again and Dumbledore has caught another slip of paper.

"Harry Potter!" Dumdum yells.

No, not again, this just can't be happening, why me? Oh! Look at little Ronnekins, his ears are red, he is about to make this all better for me and the people in the surrounding area.

"You put your name in the Goblet and didn't tell me how? Always the glory hog and Mister Boy-Who-Lived, super get away with everything..." I gave him the finger and started to turn and give Dumbdumb a piece of my mind. At that point Ron drew his wand and fired off a cutting curse. Ron who can't shoot straight Weasley just hit two other students. That starts the screaming and me taking out my wand. Ron is not done as the end of his wand lights up but dims quickly as I hit him with a 'Stupify'. He falls into other students and drops his wand; the wand is then stepped on by someone accidentally trying to get out-of-the-way. McGonagall has arrived and revives Ron and is dragging him out of the Hall by his ear.

This is strange where is Hermione yelling and giving me an ear full of "What have you done. It's not allowed or your going to be in so much trouble."

Madam Pomfrey is applying medical assistants to the two students and …"Harry Potter, come here NOW!" yells Dumbledore over the din of the students. The Hall goes silent as I say one word.

"NO!"

The sea of students parts between me and Dumbledore as he yells "ENOUGH of this get up here and join the other Champions."

"NOPE, NOT HAPPENING! I did not put my name in the Goblet and will not be participating!" I thought enough of this crap, make me and watch what I will do! The little voice in my head said "and that is?"

"BOY! You must participate, your name came out of the Goblet and that formed a magical contract. You have no choice take part or lose your magic." Crouch yelled.

The word "BOY" was something else that pisses me off, I was supposed to be someone. Everyone told me that I was someone, but they always treated like a "Boy" or a slave. Manipulated to do this or that and ENOUGH! It might be a mistake but this stops here and now.

"I lose my magic, fine. Take your Tournament and your school and stuff it!" I took out my wand and snapped it in half. That got everyone yelling and screaming. Dumbeldork looked like I just fired off an unforgivable cursed when I snapped the wand. I had just probably lost everything but enough, I turned to look at what Hermione would say with fear for my ears. Ron had just lost me as his friend, but Hermione? She looked at me, huffed, and stomped out of the hall. Probably going after Ron, well that leaves me alone, just great.

As I try not to be hauled like a dumb animal, they haul me like a dumb animal. I noticed that Ginny was eyeing Diggory as the adult teacher's drag me to the Headmasters office.

/Flashes of why/

After all those beautiful years at the Dursley's compliments of Dumbledore I get Hagrid to set up what I think of Hogwarts and the Wizard world. Then came Ron and how I think of the houses. No stupid me, I follows the gentle shoves and get set up with that stupid philosophers stone. At least I got to double cross them on that set-up, they would be pissed if they found out what I did with the stone. Then the Castle wards can't recognize a dark artifact and Fawkes can't flash down and save the girl, wonder who told the bird where to go when it did come? Better yet why wasn't the leader of the light, the powerful Dumbo flashed down to save the day? NOPE, they send a sword for a kid to battle a huge snake. Now out of the blue my name pops out of a Dumbdumb age line protected Goblet. Now I am to do battle in this tournament? NOPE, NOT HAPPENING!

/Scene Break/

They yelled at me, cursed me, and threatened me. They told me that I was the only one that could stop Voldemort and threatened me even more. Dumbdumb turned on the grandfatherly twinkle and knew it was just an unfortunate outburst. Smiling looking like a kind benevolent father figure he said he would have the teachers escort me to Diagon Alley for a new wand. Finally I was told to think on it and escorted to the Gryffindor common room where I was welcomed like a contagious leper.

I trudged upstairs to find that my bed and trunk were basically destroyed, not that I owned much of anything. I found my school bag under the bed and salvaged some items, mostly clothing. I wondered if it was just Ron or an attempt by Dumbels for me to look for help and his fatherly advice. Since I was now back to being the punching bag of Hogwarts I took out my broom. I had shrunk it for a fly that night after the ceremony; Hedwick could find me later. I hopped on my broom and flew out the window. The wind in my face was cool and flying was something that I enjoyed. Well that would stop when I did not participate in the first task. There was only one place to go, Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hide and Seek

.

The broom ride soon became old and I became cold and tired. Flying so high to make sure no one saw me was a pain and it was a long flight. I was not worried about the Ministry as much as the feed-back to Dumbledore who might track me down. Luckey it was late and hardly anyone was on the street to mob my scar in Diagon alley. Gringotts was open 24/7 so that the Goblins did not lose a knut in profit and this late at night few customers were on the main floor.

When I told the teller that I wished to empty my trust vault and convert it to muggle money I was in the "Potter Managers" office in a flash. I had nothing to lose so I explained what was going on to SharpTooth the Potter's Estate Manager.

"You are in the Dragon dung on this one Harry. Lose your magic you loose your lordship and vaults. The family vaults are not accessible until you are emancipated or come of age."

"That's why I want the money from the Trust Vault now so I can buy a place to live and feed my face until a get a muggle job. This whole wizard world can go to hell, I want out!"

"Not that easy Harry, you are a minor and you are under your guardians thumb until you lose your magic then you revert back to your muggle guardians. Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian and I don't think he will let you out of school and the tournament. That will bring the Ministry in to pick you up and force you back to Hogwarts till you lose your magic or list you as a truant."

"Nope, not happening, none of that will be happening! If I have to buy a poison and take it at the last-minute I am out from under all these idiots control. So I guess the only help you can give is helping me empty my trust vault."

"I did not say that Harry, we here at Gringotts will always provide help for someone for a price." SharpTooth was smiling.

"And?"

"Well let's see, included in your trust vault are some deeds and other non Galleon items that you are supposed to be managing."

"SharpTooth is there some one who was supposed to tell me any of this, every time I get free and ask a question I get an answer like I am supposed to know it already."

"Its part of the Potter tradition to include some property and interest in some companies which you are to manage thus helping you for when you inherited all the Potter fortunes. The person required to teach you all this is your magical guardian, Dumbledore."

"That's great but when I become a Squib or sooner the Ministry and Dumbledore will be confiscating everything in the Potter Estate, not to mention my property as a criminal. I moaned.

"Yes and No, the Magical Potter Estate is something that no one but a Potter can claim. When you become a Squib the line ends and after ten years a descendant of a close line, the Malfoy's in this case, may make a claim. Now if you now sold your properties lets say to someone atoday, with a Goblin fee of course, it would be legal and the property would belong to a new owner. The same would apply to your company shares." SharpTooth was just smiling too much.

"And who would I sell my shares to with a Goblin fee of course. Would that person sell the shares back to me, and could the Ministry confiscate them?" I was thinking that SharpTooth was giving me a way to double-cross the turkeys, and the Ministry.

"I am sure that I could find you a buyer and a seller for a fee Lord Potter, but the buyer would have to have a vault in Gringotts, for a fee, Mr. Jones! You are aware that no documents are required to open a vault only the fee?"

"Now isn't that a coincidence as I am Mr. Jones and I would like to open a vault today. I also have other transactions I would like to conduct with you if you are free and willing to do them for a fee." I was giggling.

"Why yes Mr. Jones I am free today and we can conduct your business for a fee of course."

/Scene Break/

It was always said among wizards that the Goblins were sneaky and could never be trusted but this was hilarious. I had three run down properties, three I put up for sale; Mr. Jones bought one on the spot. The shares in the businesses I sold which netted me a large amount muggle money. The property I now owned as Mr. Jones I would be renovate to the nines and Mr. Jones had the Goblins put a 'Fidelius' charm on the building with Mr. Jones as the secret keeper, for a fee of course. The other two properties went quickly that afternoon for one Galleon and a Goblin fee. Mr. Jones bought them up quickly and had the Goblins rent them out, for a fee of course. The rest of the Potter school trust fault was emptied to Harry Potter trunk. Mr. Jones rented a suite in the bank for a week while his new house was being renovated. This was after he made a large deposit from his trunk to his new vault. Not bad for a days work. This was fortunate as the next day all hell broke loose.

/Scene Break/

Headmaster office:

"I am sorely disappointed in you three. Ron what were you thinking trying to curse him, he will now take a lot of begging from you to get to be his friend again. Hermione you ran off from him when you should have guided him into giving up this foolish tantrum. Oh and nice work Ginny, one second of not being the in thing and you are drooling over Diggery. Now when he gets back, or we catch him you three are going to be his best of friends and I will do some modifications to his memories even if I have to put him under the 'Imperio". Right now I am heading off to Gringotts to get your money for the month from Harry's trust.

/Scene Break/

Empty common room, Gryffindor towers, one hour later:

"Look Ginny get your mother to brew one of her love potions. Ron and I have run our mouths so Harry will not consider me for a girl friend. So you are going to have to get the love potion from your mother and Ron and I will slip it to him. That shit of a Headmaster has got some plans for Harry this year and if I am not mistaken Harry will be dead before next September." Hermione hissed.

"What plans?" Ron asked as he devoured a chocolate frog.

"Yah, what are you talking about?" Ginny glared.

"Look at the facts, one he has entered Harry into a contest where people get killed, two Harry hasn't been trained to do squat, and I hope you notice that MadEye Moody, Dumbledore's friend, is some poly-juiced up imitation." Hermione hissed.

"How do you know?" Ron was showing his intelligence again while eyeing Hermione's chocolate cookies.

"Well if you didn't have your mouth and brains in the pigs troth you can smell the potion every time he takes a swig from that flask of his, every hour on the hour." Hermione was getting angry; she would have dropped the moron in a second if it wasn't for the piece of the Potter fortune that was promised to her by Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Have you seen Harry Potter

.

The Goblin suite was well furnished but not plush. Compared to my room at Privet Dr it was lush and this had a soft bed. What more could one ask for? Comming and going was a pain as this was not a hotel. Leaving was not a problem but returning required me to get a Goblin to recognize me and escort me to the room each time. The Goblins also had to provide a wand for me to use the room, I had snapped mine and it was a magical room. You needed a wand just to turn on the lights. Getting a Goblin to enter the room had to be done on the main floor of the bank and I could be recognized by the wizarding public not to mention everyone who was now looking for me. I need to eat and get some clothes so staying in the room was not an option.

I laughed at the letter that I should get from the ministry for use of underage magic. Expelling me from Hogwarts and snapping my wand had me laughing. I needed a disguise so I transfigured a pair of my boxers into a ball cap. Fancy it was not but it covered my hair and scar. Now to see if I could make it out of the bank, down Diagon alley and through the Leaky Cauldron without being recognized. I was more worried that Dumbledore's birdy club would have been notified by now. If recognized I was sure they would have no regret to stunning me in public and dragging me back to the old goat.

Charing Cross Road:

I made it. That ball cap probably did the trick. Now to find a couple of stores and a place to buy make-up, lucky the muggle stores are open on Saturdays. Funny no owl from the ministry, but that reminds me to get the Goblins to divert any owls sent to me to their mail service. I was not sure when my magic stopped if an owl could find me but I had best not take the chance.

I waved down a black cab and was soon moving.

"Where is a good all round shopping store?" I asked the cab driver.

"Well you be seeking Harrods."

"No, that place is all that my friends ever talk about, is there anything else that is closer?" I asked thinking I had best stay away from places that they thought I knew about.

"Sure, just a tick Gov"

We came to a stop and I paid a good tip to the driver. He dropped me at the shopping strip on Oxford Street not far from the Marble Arch Underground Station. I just wanted to buy a few new outfits that would help make me not look like Harry Potter and some muggle make-up to hide my scar and maybe some hair dye.

It seemed that the entire sales staff of every store was female and determined to sell me the entire store. So the T-shirts, jeans and trainers became trousers, pants and Shipton and Heneage loafers. Since trainers did not go with formal trousers. I got at least one of every dress mode right down to a swimming cozzie . I did buy multiple T-shirts, ball caps and jeans which was what I wanted to start with. I now was lugging a lot of shopping bags including all that I shrunk down earlier. I was basically done and was looking forward to a nice walk back to Gringotts when…"Harry Potter?" came from behind me.

I turned and there stood the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin and her side-kick Davis.

I was ready to bolt somewhere quick but it was too late they were right there in front of me. Besides if I bolted I would probably spread a days worth of shopping all over the street, so I prepared for a hasty retreat if this went pear-shape.

"Did you really, really mean it that you are willing to lose your magic?"  
Davis asked. I thought that a dumb question as the whole hall had seen me snap my wand.

Looking around I didn't see Dumbdumb or the Ministry so I relaxed a bit and said, "Yes I have had it with the magical world. And you two are?"

"Oh I'm Tracey Davies and this is Daphne Greengrass, she has had a crush on you forever and ever! OOF!" Tracey expelled as she got an elbow to the stomach from Daphne.

"Is that you're Ron Weasley?" I asked Daphne as I smiled, it was funny as Ron could never keep his mouth shut either.

"Yes, she has no idea how to keep her mouth shut and from overloading her friends." Daphne continued. "It's too bad you are loosing your magic you are kind of cute but I have a life already programmed out by my parents and a squib would not fit into their needs."

"Sorry to hear that, say there is a café across the street, how about a coke or something, my shout." I have no idea why I said that. Tracey accepted so fast Daphne had no chance to answer. So we had sandwiches and coke and chatted. Daphne was to be sold off to some rich idiot who would let the Greengrass line and name continue. That she hoped would be many years down the road and was delaying a formal contract for as long as possible. Tracey said her parents didn't care as her father was a muggle. We talked and talked, well Daphne and I talked as Tracy just sat there and smirked a lot.

We some how continued the conversation into Quinto's Bookshop as I needed something to read for the next week until my place was completed. It was fun but they had to leave so I walked back to Gringotts with my packages and to my Suite.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at Gringotts Bank:

"Yes, access to the Potter Trust vault and make it quick I have important business to deal with at the Ministry." Albus "always in the look out for a new middle name" Dumbledore was not a favorite customer at Gringotts Goblin Bank. They of course did not like his attitude but his laws he enacted in England were anti Goblin in most case as not.

"Sorry access is denied." Smiled the young Goblin, he was awaiting the outburst from the wizard.

"Do you know who you are addressing Goblin?"

"Some one who is denied access to the Potter trust vault." Goblin teeth accented the statement.

"I demand to speak with the Potter account manager, NOW!" bellowed Dumbledore.

The young Goblin slowly got up and slowly went towards the back offices. Dumbledore turned and strode imperiously after the Goblin until a number of axes and swords were at his neck.

"Wizards are not welcomed in this section, remain here wizard until I find out if the Potter account manager is accepting people without an appointment.

Dumbledore fumed, how dare they!

Upon arriving behind the first door, "Very nicely handled Axehandle, you will do well if that is any indication. Tell him I will see him in a few minutes.

When SharpTooth entered the main floor he was awaiting a blast from Dumbledore and was as happy as he could be if Dumbledore was that stupid.

He was that stupid, "I am the magical guardian of Harry Potter and I demand access to his trust vault immediately" yelled Dumbledore.

"You demand nothing in Gringotts wizard so watch you mouth before we remove your head." Sharptooth was enjoying this. That vault has been emptied and will not be refilled until next August, and from our information the vault will be sealed due to no magical wizard available to inherit the line.

"Where is Potter, what did he do with the Galleons" sputtered Dumbledore.

"We do not divulge client's information to unauthorized personal so leave."

"But I am his magical guardian and I have the authority…" Sharptooth just showed teeth and stated, "Take it up with the Ministry, this babbling is wasting my time." Sharptooth turned and left. At least Dumbledore was smart enough to leave but when he turned he saw that the entire bank floor was paying attention to what was going on, he did not notice Rita Skeeter of the Dailey Profit.

Dumbledore stormed into the Ministry and had Fudge issue an Auror alert for a missing person and to pick up the truant from Hogwarts on sight. A special meeting was called for the Wizengamot for a warrant to access a vault of a truant by his guardian and a warrant for the arrest of Harry Potter for failing to complete his magical education as required by law.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—That's what friends are for

.

Dumbledore strode into the Goblin Bank in a grand and majestic stride. The Aurors were following and appeared to be ready for a fight. No one noticed a beetle riding on the wizard cap of Albus Dumbledore. Goblins appeared from different places around the main room of the bank and surrounded the intruders. War with the Goblins looked to be a curse away.

"What in the HELL are you JACKASSES doing, get the hell out of this bank NOW!" Shouted a middle-aged lady who seemed to startle and scare the Aurors. "I want whoever in charge of this stupidity in my office this afternoon. AND you DUMBLEJERK, you are the head of the Wizengamot and yet you lead in an armed force to start a Goblin war on the sovereign soil of the Goblins, pull your head out of you ass and explain NOW!"

"Now Amelia…" Dumbdumb was interrupted.

"Don't you try that crap on me Albus or I will have you arrested, why are you here!"

"We have a warrant to access a vault…" She again interrupted.

"Then quit dilly-dallying around and present the warrant you boob!"

Dumbledore handed the warrant to SharpTooth who had the Goblin warriors back up.

"Thank you Madam Bones for some sanity in this matter; it would be the Banks pleasure if you accompanied us in our compliance of this warrant."

"Master SharpTooth it would be my pleasure to watch as the Head of the DMLE to insure this boob doesn't cause anymore problems in our relations."

The ride to the Potter school trust vault was enjoyed by some and when the vault was opened the only thing in the vault was a letter addressed to Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

...…..HARRY POTTER HIS REAL LIFE EXSPOSED…

This reporter was privileged to view a unique and troubling event that we at the Dailey Profit must share with you. Albus Dumbledore (See page 6 for all his names and titles) called on the Wizengamot to get a warrant to enter Harry Potter's school vault as his magical guardian. Yes viewers the very same Boy-Who-Lived vault. Dumbledore almost started a Goblin war on entering the Bank (See page 5). Had not the Head of the DMLE been making a withdrawal from her account we could have been in a new Goblin war.

When the warrant was finally served the vault was opened to find it empty but for a letter addressed to Albus Dumbledore (See page 2 for a copy of the letter).

Friends when you read this letter you are going to cry as I did for our hero. How could we let this happen? How could the Ministry let this happen? Who is Albus Dumbledore really? From child abuse to manipulation (See page 4). Some one entering our hero into a tournament by fraud or is there more manipulation. The question rises is there possible line theft to ending with the loss of magic by our hero. (See page 3 for photos). Where is our hero now, where is Harry Potter?"

/Scene Break/

Well to answer the Profit, comfortably sitting in a suite in Gringotts awaiting my new place being finished in the next day or two. Yes my new hidden place was in the wilds of Knockturn Alley across from the "Giant Spider Shop" and a stones throw from Gringotts. I was sorry to lose my magic but laughing at all the aggravation I had caused, revenge was sweet. It would be better if I could keep my magic and really cause them grief, but…. After all that has happened to me I don't want anyone dead but a ton of grief would have been nice. However this was the magical world and nothing would be done, this storm would pass and everyone would be the same doing the same with the same results but it was still funny it would be done without me.

My immediate plans were to relax, let my hair grow long, and maybe do some exercises to bulk up, I was sure there would be a sexy young lady knock on my front door and fall madly in love with me. My front door was right on Knockturn Alley's main street. Of course the 'Fidelius charm' would slow down the front door knocking a bit but maybe some nice disco and a nice muggle hotel room.

The day dreaming was interrupted by reality and I moved into my new home. It was something. From the entrance for Hedwick to the bath, top class, I even had an isolated room for muggle TV etc, Knockturn Alley was a magical area. Then reality continued to intrude into my life, no elf to cook as I would have no magic, while I had a pile of money a job would have to be found and money saved. I was still going to have a fairly long life and a job was the next step.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts TriWizard Tournament, first task:

Three down in the mouth people sat in the stands watching the first task as it herald the loss of magic of Harry Potter and all their perks.

"Well there goes our money." Hermione moaned.

"Yes Dumbshit stopped paying us, it's over." Ginny Weasley whined.

"Who gives a shit, he's gone and we don't have to put up with the jerk." Ron just stuffed something in his mouth and shrugged.

"So super mouth who's going to feed you, or do you have Galleons stuffed away for food and lodging after you graduate?" Hermione growled.

"Don't worry Moine that's later, besides I'm sure we could live with Mom she is a great cook." Ron had no idea.

"So what kind of job are you going to get? Hermione asked Ron.

"Not to worry I'm sure the twins will let me work in their joke shop."

"Ron that's a summer job it doesn't pay enough for rent on a shack." Ginny laughed.

"So what are you going to do Ginny if you're so smart?" Ron belched.

"I'm sure I can hook up with a rich wizard somewhere in the next couple of years."

"Think you have a plan there Ginny I think that I am about ready to start my hunt." Hermione said. Ron was oblivious to what was intended with those remarks, he could do with a bit to eat.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Mr. Jones was having his own problems getting a job. He never finished muggle schooling and wasn't a wizard, the job openings were slim. Harry finally got a job in a warehouse because he was a squib he could deal with wizards and elves who purchased food for the wizard world. The job provided exercise and kept him from using his principle at Gringotts.

I was enjoying the work and especially not having people telling me how my life needed to be run. I was close to the wizard world and heard enough to just shake my head and feel relieved that I was not in the middle. The TriWizard contest ended with no one reaching the cup. Fleur was the lucky one, she got knocked out early. Krum got crippled badly but should recover and Diggery got killed by a giant spider. MadEye was found in the bottom of his own trunk and the phony MadEye got away. The Dementors attacked the students attending the last task and a few students were lost.

Time moved on.

It was fun to watch the idiots while I walked down Diagon Alley to get to the Leaky Cauldron and then to work. Some times I actually sat eating an ice cream delight and watch the fool scouring the Alleys for Harry Potter. They had the Aurors of course but the Order of the Phoenix was also snooping around. Why was a good question, what use was a squib to them? They hunted for me until the first Deatheater attack. Seems Voldemort came back after the last task and was now running amuck. Nothing that I could do or wanted to do, Dumbledore set up the manipulation I had just said no thanks. It was their war to handle; the rumor was the Voldemort was no longer interested in Harry Potter the Squib.

/Scene Break/

I swear to Morgana that I never get a break for very long. Hedwick came flying in with a letter attached to her leg. Hedwick would never knowingly accept a letter from an enemy so who was writing me?

The wards stopped all owl delivery except for Hedwick at my residency. The Goblins were great with wards, Hedwick was great with mail.

Dear Mr. P or should that be Mr. Jones?

I would like to set up a meeting with you to discuss something that would be to our mutual benefit. I wish you no ill will.

Send your reply with your lovely owl. I am at your command for time and place.

Cordially N

That meant someone had contacted the Goblins or paid off a Goblin which is rare. What was appealing was that Hedwick was doing the mail. You can't do much to an owl so I just sent her with a time and place after Tom at the Leaky Cauldron reserved the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Having a life

I arrived on time and knocked on the door. I figured my company would be early and have their wands handy. I of course had my good looks to repel all manner of spells and curses. While nervous and ready to run I was not that worried. This was a bar/hotel/meeting room and as such had anti-apperation, anti-portkey and probably a lot more wards. Management would not want someone to pop into your room when you were out or fast asleep. I received a response and entered. I found a dark-haired slim man in his late thirties or early forties with a slim red-headed woman who was just short of gorgeous.

"Mr. Jones I presume?" the man asked.

"No Sherlock its Dr. Watson." I answered.

"Oh very good, I am Nicholas Flamel and this is my wife Penelope." That took the wind out of me for a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you, err…" I was at a loss for words.

"Yes well we thought that we would look you up and offer you a job." His wife stated.

"Yes indeed, after you returned the Philosophers stone to us after Dumbbunny tried to use it as bait we have watch you very closely."

"Err…" Come on brain start working with your mouth. "Job?"

"That's the offer we…" now I cut him off as my brain was trying to sync with my mouth.

"How the hell did you find me and my name?" I spit out.

"Simply put you used Hedwick to deliver the stone back to us and she is a smart owl to have found us the first time. We called her and sent the letter. We were going to use the Goblins to deliver the letter but she showed up, a extremely smart owl. We have lived for many years and have high up contacts in the bank that you may never see or hear of, want a job?"

"What kind of job and why", I was dumb founded.

"Potions and a bit more and because you interest us, not many would give up their magic and your reasons intrigue us."

I was confused but then his wife continued, "Harry I'm asking you to call me Penny and please accept the old duffer's proposal. We only want to help and you could help us do some good." She looked sincere in her asking.

"I'm no good at potions what do you need a gopher?" I asked.

"No and Yes, you are not a potion master but you could help me and if you wish to call it a gophers position then do so but I think you will find it interesting." Nick smiled.

In any case Nick always needs some one to try out his new potions. Oh dear, from the look on your face I must add he has never lost a gopher yet. So that is that, here is a port-key if you wish to join us and further evaluate the offer just say Nick's Place and the Port-key will bring you to us, do pack for a long stay its in the tropics." Nick and Penny held hands and disappeared.

/Scene Break/

I thought about it for awhile and then it dawned on me 'What the Hell' what did I have to loose? I could gain information; training and so I packed and said "Nick's Place". Morgana I hate port-keys, no I hate all kinds of wizard traveling. I landed and rolled until something stopped my momentum. With my luck Penny was there to view my spectacular arrival and was laughing and laughing.

"Oh I have to put that in my pensive as a most funny moment in history."

"Yea, laugh it up but I find wizard traveling the pits." I groused.

"Come on your just in time for lunch and I think Nick will finally come out of his cave so you two can chat." Penny was still giggling.

Nick did join us for lunch and we chatted for a couple of hours before he had to get back to a potion he was brewing. Penny showed me my room and then did a tour of the house. It wasn't that large but it was situated on an island so it was almost a brick bunker five bedroom house. There were storms that came and the place was actually bunkered down to weather the storms. There were two elves that took care of everything except Nicks work room. Nick was the sole person authorized in there until I came along.

"So you will be helping me clean up, that will be your first training. No don't try and say Snape taught you that as I know Snape, he teaches nothing he just directs you to do things." Nick was part of the dislike Snape club.

"So then what will I be doing?"

"You will of course be reading a gazillion books and then we will at some time get you started on potions 101 and maybe brewing a potion by next year."

"With this job of potion brewing and other work, if magic is require you realize I have no magic and very little other experience?" I stated what was probably obvious to Nick.

I watched Nick's facial expression fall but then he answered, "Harry I am not trying to give you hope, your magic is blocked and that's a fact. However, your magic is not gone it was not removed it was blocked by magic itself. Magic will never return it to you but your magic is still there."

"You're just trying to cheer me up." I laughed. "I have no illusions of regaining my magic. I traded my magic for being free of manipulation by just about everyone and their brother. To date I have no regrets of making that decision."

"Good then you will have no problems with me poking at your magic?"

"I guess not as long as you don't blow me up or something similar." I joked not thinking he was serious.

/Scene Break/

I was here and doing things as directed, the Flamel name was respected for good so it automatically came with some trust. While studying took time and there was work but there was alot of free time. With no muggle distractions like radio or TV life could get quite boring. Hobbies were a norm in the magical world but I had not yet developed any serious interests. That is how I came to walking on the beach, then running some and finally it was a daily run on the sandy beaches. That brought about cooling off dips in the ocean and finally learning to swim. I was content with my life and was not missing my old life at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Out and About town

.

The Harry hunt by the Ministry and Dumbdumb continued but as time passed the hunt slowed as Voldemort was destroying and the wizards were in fear and hiding in their homes.

Time passed, Diagon Alley, the Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade Village were attacked . The muggle towns were not spared and Azkaban was attacked and its denizens released to aid the Dark Lord. The only bright side of that raid was an escape, a week earlier, by an inmate Sirius Black.

/Scene Break/

"Well Harry it looks like you have adjusted to real potion making." Nick laughed.

"Yes you have definitely shown me the error of Snape's way; I get the feeling that you will let me brew a potion in the next year or two." I laughed.

"Actually Nick has been bragging on you and will let you start your first potion soon." Penny was actually needling Nick by saying that.

"Well yes that's a possibility when he returns from his break from us, I think a month should do it don't you think? He asked Penny.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked with tongue in cheek.

"Yes and No, you need a break so back to the real world for you. Penny and I will also be gone collecting some herbs and such for our potion." Nick was leading me on.

"And such? For our potion?" I asked.

"Now don't get nosey or we will make it a two month vacation, so pack up tonight and we will get you a port-key home." Nick chuckled.

"Well packing I will do and be ready in two hours to vacate the premises that I am not wanted at, so there." We all had a quick laugh and I did just that, packed.

You know that living for 600 years gets you some special knowledge and abilities. The port-key dumped me on my bum in my own living room in Knockturn Alley. The port-key somehow ignored all the wards. I did a soothing bath and hit the bed early. The next morning I visited Sharptooth to see what was new, old and bothersome.

/Scene Break/

Gringotts on the way to Charing Cross Road:

"So SharpTooth what have I been missing?

"Nothing is happening of great interest other that your old trust vault will be filling this August, so Dumbledore will be back acting as your guardian. Not that he will get in as the estate is sealed pending a magical heir. Knowing Dumbledore he will have some new law up his sleeve."

"Is there anything that can stop or slow him down? I asked. "In the muggle world they freeze money when more than one group is requesting ownership. Is there nothing like that in the wizard world?"

"Of course there is but who is going to challenge Dumbledore? SharpTooth asked.

"Well if you send a human to the Dursley's and state there is a small fortune if they challenge the distribution as my muggle guardians, I am sure they will sigh paperwork. Would that be enough to jam up the access?" I smiled and tried to show many teeth.

SharpTooth started laughing, "Oh yes it would and since it's our vault and the challenge is between a muggle and a wizard we would be the deciding court. I'm sure that we could slow the release for a year or more. Then maybe you as the past owner could contest the whole thing. Signing these papers contesting our decision, just after we make our decision the whole thing could be delayed further." SharpTooth was again with the teeth thing as I signed the paper work, leaving the date blank.

I was informed that Mr. Jones had made a bit of interest on his accounts so I was ahead and not behind money wise. I then trotted off to Charring Cross Road and shopping. By now my hair was long and blond and a bandana covered my scar. With a dragon tooth earring I was looking the part of a pirate. What I did need was some clothes that fit as I had been growing at an alarming rate or so my clothes told me.

A quick pace got me to Oxford Street and the stores and it was a short while later that I was lugging a ton of bags. The taxi would be my answer after a quick-lunch at the café by the book shop. My eyes bulged out at the sight of Daphne and Tracey; they were quite the beauties these days and got my blood boiling. I stopped by to say hello and got my wish which was to join them.

"Well my lovely ladies what's new at Hogwarts and your lives?"

"Well you cute little devil you have been missed by many." Purred Daphne and I almost fainted, Tracey was usually the mouth and Daphne was the quite one.

"Why thank you, I must say you're filling out those clothes quit well, want to have a date tonight?"

"As long as Tracey comes along so it's socially acceptable, I will be happy to accompany you on a date" that almost floored me. I was just responding to the "cute" remark. We then made a meeting place and continued our conversation.

"So Harry what have you been up too besides becoming so yummy? Tracey asked with enough sex in her voice to make me squirm.

"I have been training and found that our Master Potion Master Snape is a fraud. Not only does he have a lousy personality, can't teach but he doesn't know potions like everyone says he does."

"You jest and insult our head of house?" Daphne acted insulted but it was obviously an act.

"You bet your pretty blond hair, I've got the best of the best making me like an apprentice and working me to death to be honest."

"Who would that be?" Daphne asked.

"Err, I may not be able to answer that as I am not sure he wants to let people know he has a klutz like me working for him, so is casual muggle clothing ok with you guys for tonight?

We chatted over a lot of areas and we finally agreed to meet at six at the Leaky Cauldron.

/Scene Break/

Man oh man when Daphne showed I was in a total meltdown. She had tight jeans; high heel boots and a top that said grab me! I think that's why Tracey was there.

I got them into a taxi and then to a cinema with the works, jew-jew beans, popcorn and drinks. The movie was a hit with the girls so I could care less. I then asked where they would like to eat, Indian, Italian, German or pizza. Pizza won and the war of what topping started. I just bought three pizzas and we shared. Unfortunately they had to be back by ten so I bravely asked, "So tomorrow, another date or are you busy?" I had a date for ten in the morning I just needed to figure where to take them.

Now I was excited and couldn't believe how this was happening to me. I have a date and girls calling me cute and just wow! There was no way that I was going to get to sleep with all this running around in me so I hit the computer for a little surfing. I found a site that caught my interest. Making a long dull story short I get these two hackers with the weird names of 'BitMan' and 'Sparks' chatting on-line with me. They are mad over government this and government that but they hit the right word, "Manipulation". I get their site logged under 'Favorites' on the computer and they give me several set of numbers to enter along with a password should I like to chat. A computer wiz I am not but it killed a few hours and I was now tired.

/Scene Break/

By the third date I was the happiest jerk in town. I really overloaded the magical girls by taking them to a muggle amusement park. While Tracey stuffed her face with cotton candy Daphne was grabbing me for dear life on a roller coaster. Now I am a slow male but after a coke Daphne was ready for the roller coaster and Tracey was looking to be somewhere else. I was hugged, squeezed and as the car came to a stop given a peck on the cheek by Daphne. I dragged her over to a bench and had a chat with her.

"Daphne I am a dumb male and maybe I am just reading this whole thing wrong but…" Here is where I was going to shock her and maybe let me know if she liked me. I did remember what she said at our first meeting but dam-it things change. "Daphne will you marry me?"

"She calmly turned to me and said "Just not yet, I have my parents to convince but if they keep being stubborn I may run off with you." She gently reached up and pushed my jaw closed and gave me a kiss on the lips. "And they said you were slow, you catch on quick it's just a shame you lost your titles and money."

"Well I may be slow with relationships but money and I are still friends. They may have gotten the bulk but I still got a chunk. So where do you want to go tomorrow and can we ditch Tracey, she is not having much fun." I was still running on adrenalin and not sure where all this courage was coming from.

"Sorry dear but Tracey is my parents insurance that I don't do something wrong but if you don't mind we can bring Tracey's boyfriend with us?" she purred and I was hooked for life.

That night I had a real argument with myself. Yes Daphne, No Daphne, it wasn't fair to Daphne, hell who cared she was just what I wanted to snuggle with and that is when I decided to go to bed, dreams are so nice when you can't have the real thing.

/Scene Break/

The month went by to fast and I had to return but Daphne understood and promised to keep the marriage contracts away and if not we would run off together. Nick and Penny were laughing like hell but something was wrong, it was like they had a secret not yet shared. Hedwick was kept busy with Daphne and my correspondence.

"Nick is it alright to tell Daphne that I am studying under you and Penny?"

"Not yet Harry, there is a few things that must be done first but then you will get the go ahead from us. AND right now you have your first potion to brew and this book to read."

The potion was difficult but the book was tedious. Once the potion was finished Nick told me to drink a vial of it and I looked at him like, WHAT!

"You want me to drink an unknown potion, or is this a test of some sort?" My voice was raised a bit higher than normal.

"In a way it's sort of a test to see if you trust me, so drink."

He said drink it so I did and nothing happened; he then assigned another potion which was super difficult. The thing with potions was they really were like cooking for the Dursley's. The hard part that Snape never told us was the fine points. What's a dash or a pinch? How do you define stir slowly or stir vigorously. In the Dursley's kitchen a pinch of salt was how big your fingers were and didn't overly affect the taste but in potions a pinch of fairy dust could cause all hell to break out if you used the salt definition. Teaching is an art and Snape was artless, Nick was an artist. He finally broke down and told me the potion was a nutrient concoction and the elves would be putting in my food for the next month.

The stupid potion was the right color and Nick handed me two vials and said drink. Interesting, with Snape it was to see if you died or got sick, with Nick it was yet to be determined but he was up to something. So another potion was assigned, but this one was dumped and reassigned and in the end I had to drink a vial. So it went, luckily most potions only took a few days at the most to brew. The next was so complicated that I almost quit before I started but Nick just said, "Give it a whirl" and so I started the two-week potion.

Two week and three days later Nick tested the potion nodded his head and told me to drink about a half pint of the shit. Hell Dragon dung would taste better, even Pomfrey's skeleton grow was better tasting and then I felt hot, sick and the last thing I remember is the floor speeding to my face.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Of magic and power

.

When I came around it was daylight, from the pile of letters on my nightstand from Daphne I had been out for weeks. So what do the Flamel's do? They come in with potions and both feed them down my dry mouth. Not cool water, not sweet tea, no, nasty potions and they told me not to do anything or I would receive the wrath of Merlin and Penny. They did say that they had written to Daphne and said that it was their fault and I would write when I could. Question to me, did they sign the letters to Daphne or just send them anonymously? I had no other thoughts as I faded back to darkness.

/Scene Break/

I soon awoke and they stuffed another potion down my gullet. They then helped me up and almost dragged my limp body to breakfast. My whole day brightened into a spectacular morning. There sat Daphne, not Tracey, only Daphne and they dumped me next to Daphne.

"I see you have been stepping out on me Harry," she grinned and my day was made.

"Yes I am in love with my potions and am going to kill the Flamels!" was my retort.

"Now Harry dear until you are strong enough to get to Gringotts Daphne will be here to nurse you back to health." Penny said and I now knew I was in heaven.

After Daphne stopped feeding me I was ready to start yelling. "What in the hell have you done to me?"

Penny raised her hand before I got onto a good rant. "Harry dear we are sorry but it is better if you don't know just yet. We feel that you would never want to know and then be disappointed. So we did this for you and if it works fine, if not we are sorry but we will not get your hopes up…" I interrupted Penny.

"Look I know you all are trying to help and thank you but this is ridicules, the only thing you could try and help me with is my magic and that's gone so…"From the looks from everyone I was basically right.

"You mean you are trying to restore my magic?" I would shout but I was just a little weak.

"That's it Harry!" smiled Nick.

"I told you he wasn't that slow." Daphne stated.

"Harry first off you must not even think about magic or doing any, it this has worked you could level this house with a thought. When you are stronger we will go to Gringotts and have you tested and I think you will be happy with the results."

"So you fixed my magic?"

"No and No! The first series of potions were for your health. You have been abused and it shows in your height, weight even your bone strength. After we got you beefed up a bit and healthy we tried to bypass magic to get to your magical core." If you have two weeks I could give you an overview of what we hoped to accomplish.

"Daphne how did you get here, alone, vulnerable and within my clutches" I gave the old sexy eyebrow wiggle which did mean much in my condition.

"The Flamels came and impressed my parents that I could receive a little extra training so they fell all over themselves to say yes. The main reason is to be your instructor and catch you up in all your subjects at Hogwarts" Daphne grinned. "My parent even went as far as getting me out of Hogwarts stating an illness in the family."

"See Harry what a few years of experience will do to influence people?" Penny smirked.

"Yes very influential you two are!"

They were very smart also; with Daphne here a few pecks on the cheek made me move and a kiss made me do what I was told. My whole life was to get my hands on Daphne. Teenage hormones and my imagination was enough to move mountains and keep my chase of Daphne alive and well. Although I still grumbled that she made me read all the text books and more. The rewards were just worth it.

There were a few more potions that I was told to drink but those were made by Nick. Some of the things he added to his potions made no sense to me and in some cases how did he make some of the things a liquid?

/Scene Break/

"SharpTooth its great to see you how's the family?" I asked as we walked into his office.

"The family is doing fine, it's the wife that a pain in the axe. I see your family is expanding."

"Yes of course you know the Flamel's and this is Daphne Greengrass who we will be discussing after the Flamel's have their way."

"Yes our testing facilities. Please follow me down into the caverns if you will." SharpTooth seemed a bit anxious.

Nick started the explanation, "Harry magic comes from your core and is channeled threw streams to your hand. The hand is the expected and normal place we use but in theory you could use your toe as a focus point. Now how large these streams are is how powerful a wizard you may be, these rivers are normally channeled to your hand. Then comes the wand to focus or wand-less if one is powerful. Your core is still there but magic has shut down your streams. How it was shut down Merlin only knows. What we have attempted to do is make a new path that runs next to your old path or stream. Look at it like a wire from your core to your hand. If this works you could have a small wire or a large wire. In other words you may be able to do a weak spell or a strong spell to your hand or your toe at least that was the plan. Our knowledge on this is guess work so it's now up to SharpTooth to see how far we got."

"In your many trips to Gringotts we have measured you in many ways and one was your core which you still have, a big one I might add. We like Nick have no idea how your paths were shut down. We are here today to see if his little experiment has worked. First this is hard bed rock and we want to put a tunnel over there where the X is drawn so done worry about scratching the wall. Please start small and easy and we will build up later." Penny then took over.

"Harry first feel your core and feed a small amount up to your hand and out your finger towards the X. Now this is like all spells you must focus. Follow the magic to the X and imagine the results you want. So give it a try."

Oh this was going to be fun I thought. So I did what I was told and dam if I didn't feel something creep up to my hand and nothing. I tried the gouging spell again and the something crept up to my hand and something sparked or fizzled at the end of my finger. While everyone else was happy with the results I was getting frustrated with my magic and that stupid wall. I just wanted to reach out and grab that stupid X and crush it in my hand. That is when it got noisy and then very quiet in the cavern. Daphne was pushing my jaw upward to close my mouth and she gave me a peck on the cheek. The wall looked like a hand had reached in, grabbed the X and crushed it to powder. This was way too easy. Next I thought. I wanted a one foot square of rock from that wall and I wanted in front of me now. There floating was the rock which I now wanted to be a one foot high statue of SharpTooth. A rock statue was not right so I made it gold as the Goblins love gold. I then floated it into SharpTooth's hands and I just said, "Well it looks like the potions worked."

/Scene Break/

SharpTooth's office Gringotts:

"We have created a monster!" Was the first thing said in the office by Nick.

"But a very cute monster isn't he Penny?" Daphne giggled.

I was going to reply but I figured that all that would come out was sputtering, a monster?

"We are joking Harry but you now have more problems and a lot of work ahead of you." Nick sighed. "You will have to tone it down on what you display or the Ministry will have you in for experiments. I mean experiments where they cut you in small pieces to find out how you work. You appear to not use paths or streams but just focus with your whole body, so there is more book learning and practice with your magic but first I think SharpTooth wants a piece of you first." Nick smiled.

"Harry are you up for some tests?" I just nodded to SharpTooth's question so he continued. "I have here the Potter House ring for you to try on and if it accepts your magic then you are emancipated and have access to your vaults."

"Then you can request a marriage contract from my parents for your lovely Daphne." Daphne purred. I suddenly realized that Nick was right, with my new magic my wish would be turned into reality. Thoughts about Daphne flashed in my mind for a second and were naughty and if I could not control myself she was going to kill me. I settled for a "Yes Dear".

I opened the box to find a gold ring which I slipped on my finger. I must sometime write down my memoirs as they will make a great sci-fi book as it always happens to me.

The ring started to glow, and then it became so bright it was hurtful to look at it. As the glow faded the ring seemed to double in size. Just as the ring glow was ending the finger next to the ring started to glow and formed another ring of gold. This was repeated until all my fingers on one hand had a golden ring, each with a different coat of arms.

"Now that is different, it appears you magic is calling out." SharpTooth stated. "I have never seen anything like that before, let's see which houses you are now the head of, Houses Potter, Gryffindore, Slytherin and Black."

I was glad that I was not the only one in shock. SharpTooth then explained that Gryffindore was an off shoot with Potter, that Slytherin was probably by conquest but Black was confusing, either he was dead or unable to continue the line.

I asked that all vaults be restricted to me alone, to start a marriage contract with the Greengrass family for Daphne and I got Daphne and myself a money sack.

We then decided to call it a day and headed to my house just down the Alley.

A few minutes later:

I should hang a sign around my neck saying "stupid". I stepped out of the bank without any disguises in place and as we were entering Knockturn Alley "It's Potter, get him."

They were neither red robed Aurors nor were they black robed Deatheaters so they must be connected to Dumbdumb.

They must have wanted me alive as they only were throwing 'Stupify', 'Incarcerous' and 'Expelliarmus'. Well the group with me had shields up in a second so it gave me a second to think, I banished them to the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Great Hall evening meal:

"CRACK" and two people fell to the floor.

With house elves popping in and out most took no notice except turn to see what was going on.

"Dedalus, Sturgis what happened?" a stunned Dumbledore asked before he thought.

"Its Potter, we saw Potter and he is using magic!" Sturgis shouted.

"Surly Sturgis you must be…" Dumbdumb started.

"No Sturgis is correct Potter just banished us here, he is using magic!" Dedalus shouted.

Dumbledore rose and moved his ancient arse to the main doors and motioned for the two to follow. Somebody was messing with his new plans and he was not happy.

Dumbledore was even more hacked off the next morning. The Dailey Profit did a great story on Harry Potter again stating his magic was back. They only had witnesses and no photo's which was lucky, Harry had not used a wand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—By Order of the Ministry

.

After a good meal and a night's rest the group port-keyed to Nick's Place. Daphne sent off a letter with Hedwick to her parents and the Flamel's started my training program. Seems that if you don't know how things are put together you can't make it right with my type of magic. It's like you never saw an egg before and was shown a picture and told to make an egg with magic. Yes you would have an egg but the inside would be empty as you didn't know enough about the item.

Another problem was my magic, it could not be shown for what it was or I would probably get lynched, when people can't understand something they fear it. The answered was a wand that I could wave around but was just for show. However you couldn't just show it. I should wave it like it was doing the spell so all the movements had to be memorized and practiced even though the wand had nothing to do with the resulting magic. I got my wand via a walk with Daphne in the forest when I spied a piece of wood laying on a rock, it was already dried and ready to work into a fake wand. Using my magic I made all thirteen inches a carved work of art while Daphne drew runes in the sand for me to copy to the wand. I then used magic to lacquer the wand till it looked as if it was covered in glass. When done it was the most beautiful wand you could find but it really was only a dead stick and just as effective.

Training was now in Nick's area and he was going to teach me how to 'apperate'. The one time I completed it I said, nope, not happening and called in a Flamel house elf. Who said that I could not do elf popping because you had to think to make it work? I wondered if we were just called stupid. House elves don't lie but understanding them is a special work of its own. I asked the elf to explain and it was really simple, it was what I was doing with my magic if you can classify my magic. The snapping of the fingers was their way of making the final "GO!" and was not necessary. I was popping around the next day.

I thought I was going to die of boredom in my house in Knockturn Alley. I really wanted some action in my life. Since that thought and that day I have not had much peace. Hedwick flew in moments later with a letter and I just knew, "here we go again."

It was from KnifeTooth stating that I had an appointment with Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE. While it was to be informal, the appointment was mandatory. I wonder if now the Ministry wants to manipulate me like Dumbledork tries.

/Scene Break/

I made the informal mandatory appointment, arriving was fun for me and scared the hell out of Amelia and SharpTooth. Apparition is not impossible in Gringotts but I popped into SharpTooth office with a tiny 'pop'.

"How the in Merlin's name did you do that". Amelia yelled.

"Oh I am the boy who has no magic remember so I have to make it up as I go" and I started chuckling. "So what do you need Madam?"

"Oh, yes, the Minister has asked that you turn yourself in to the Ministry to clear all the charges. He says that all of this is a misunderstanding and that it will only take a few minutes to clear up the legal aspects." Amelia stated.

"And I can trust him?" I was not sure on this point; Amelia did not look sure either.

"Lord Potter all I can say is that is what he said, he is known to change his mind." Amelia just shrugged her shoulder.

"Sure why not, I need to tell him that my Grandfather is innocent anyhow."

"You have me confused, who is your Grandfather? I thought you only have a muggle Aunt?" Amelia looks as confused as she sounded.

"More of Dumbdum's finagling, Sirius Black was never the secret keeper, and I have letters and documents in my vault that attests to that fact." I knew this would make them all happy.

"But who was the secret keeper." Amelia gasped.

"Why Peter Pettigrew"

"Oh and SharpKnife would you look after my wand, I wouldn't want it to get lost in the Ministry." I was leaning to trust Amelia but Fudge was an unknown.

We had not stepped two feet from Gringotts when ten Aurors approached and stated that I was under arrest.

"Stand down you fools; Lord Potter is coming with me to the Ministry of his own volition!" Amelia looked pissed.

"Sorry Madam the arrest warrant was signed by Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore his magical guardian and Chief Warlock." The leader stated.

"I see they grow them dumb all over the magical community." I laughed as I knew that I could wipe the street with this group. Amelia didn't look happy at her Aurors.

They rushed up and slapped magical suppression cuffs on me and search for a wand, I was not sure I wanted to laugh in their face or get angry and slap the dung out of their dumb asses.

"I am sorry Lord Potter this is a double cross and I must apologize. Fudge is going to hear about this, he doesn't have the authority to bypass me for a warrant."

She turned to the Aurors and started yelling, "You jackasses have earned yourself beach time for disobeying me and following Fudge. Have you also forgotten the protical for arresting a Lord of an Ancient House." Amelia was defiantly mad.

"Just relax Madam Bones I don't hold you responsible and I will be out of their clutches very shortly." I was going to 'pop' but I wanted to see just how far they plan on taking this."

/Scene Break/

Ministry Atrium:

The place was full of people as I was dragged through the 'floe' and standing tall and proud was Dumbeldork and a fat Fudge.

"Throw the truant in the cells we will deal with him later." Fudge ordered.

"So this is the way a Lord of an Ancient House is treated by this Ministry. Oh! I see you have Dumbledore acting as my guardian so he can empty my vaults and filling the Minister's fat wallet with bribes even though I an emancipated Lord. I make you a promise that I will help Voldemort overthrow this corrupt regime if this is how you treat Heads of Houses."

While they were throwing silencing spells at me but they didn't seem to take effect so they dragged me out and threw me in a holding cell. I started laughing at that point. It took a minute to find some wood among all this stone and steel bars. I fashioned something resembling a wand and now I was ready. The suppression cuff I imagined on Fudge, and the bars of the cell I imagined in front of the elevators. That should cause some confusion. I 'popped' to the board showing where everything is located in the Ministry and 'popped' to Amelia's office. I interrupted an argument between Amelia and Dumbledore. Dumbdumb found himself in a holding cell as I imagined him and I had a chat with Amelia. Legally I was stuck in Hogwarts until I turned seventeen or completed my OWLs. The rest she was going to take care of and she would notify SharpTooth when I could show my face. I thanked her but then the screaming started.

She opened the door to find Fudge screaming about the handcuffs that were suddenly secured to his wrists and an Auror yelling about a prison break by one of the prisoners. When Amelia quit laughing she turned and found her office empty of one Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

SharpTooth's office:

"Thanks SharpTooth for holding my wand, it was a trap by Fudge and Dumbledore. How much of the Dailey Profit do I own?"

"Fourth nine percent at last tally why?"

"Buy up some more I want fifty-one percent and control of the Profit and again thanks. I'm off to make headlines." I 'popped' to Diagon Alley to ask for directions to the Dailey Profit. Entering the Dailey Profits I laid out some facts as to how I, as lord was treated, how Dumbdumb wanted into my vaults and had been helped himself. They got huffy about that time so I said it's not nice to report badly on someone who holds fifty-one percent of the shares of the Dailey Profit. I also told them that they were to quit helping Fudge and report the real facts like Sirius Black was innocent. and left. It would be interesting to see what they ended up doing.

I stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for something to go before heading for my house and a good nights sleep. I would be heading to Nick's in the morning. This was not my day, as I stepped onto Diagon Alley from the Ice cream parlor about twenty Deatheaters port-keyed in by the Magical Menagerie. They were headed my direction. It appeared they were there just for the fun of it and were throwing 'Avada Kedavra' all over the place along with blasting and exploding curses.

Its funny what you can think of when you have more important things to do, it popped into my head that I had better study up on wards, as in anti-port-key and 'apperation' wards and my ice cream was melting.

Well if I can't enjoy my pint of ice cream maybe a hundred pints of frozen solid ice cream would be enjoyed by the Deatheaters. I threw the pint into the air, pulled my phony wand and snapped my fingers while waving the stupid wand. On the finger snap a hundred pints of frozen solid ice cream appeared and zoomed at the Deatheaters at accelerating speed. That snapping of the fingers was kind of catchy thing to do and I wondered if I would pick it up as a habit.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort's secret lair at Riddle Manor:

Six Deatheaters port-keyed in the room covered with melting ice cream and dripping on the moth-eaten carpet.

"Report" ordered Voldemort.

"We were doing as you ordered my-lord when we see all these things coming at us and we activated our port-key. Voldemort ripped open his mind and saw what happened but he also saw, "POTTER!"

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts, Headmasters office:

A tired and exhausted Headmaster returned to his office. He had been trying to get control of Harry but before he could be the good guy, Potter starts running his mouth in public and then pulls off a prison break. Then the little snot 'apperated' into Amelia's office and banishes him to a cell where it took them three hours to find him. He stepped into his office from the 'floe' slipping he fell on his bum. Taking in his majestic office he found it was now covered in ice cream causing him to cringed. That is what he slipped on, but there was his beautiful desk dripping as was Fawkes in ice cream. Fawkes was making the best of it and was picking out the fruit from the mess.

The Headmaster headed to breakfast still thinking of who did that to him. The elves had finally cleaned up the mess and he got some sleep. His morning was further ruined by the Dailey Profit's article on how he was dipping into his charges vaults and how they treated a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. Fudge was calling for an investigation and shoveling all the blame at him the Chief Warlock.

/Scene Break/

Arriving at Nick's place I had a story to tell.

"That was some excellent reaction; you didn't haul off and kill them all, you used your head. The Profit reported that most Deatheaters were just out cold and are now in Azkaban."

"No I don't think I killed any one but it dawned on me that I have other issues. I have to watch out for collateral damage. I took out some windows behind the Deatheaters. Those windows could have been innocent people. This was a big problem as most spells were fired off until they hit something. So killing off all the Deatheater in the street was great but was it worth the destroyed building behind them or a half-dozen innocent people?

"Daddy signed the marriage contract so I am all yours dear." Daphne plopped herself in my lap and put her arms around my neck. That stopped my thinking about other things other than Daphne.

"We are going to have some stories for the kids, two meetings and three dates and you asked me to marry you." She planted a big kiss on me and I decided that to my dying day I would never say what I was thinking that day. I was totally happy with her and the way things worked out and I planned to keep it that way.

"So when are we getting married Harry?" Daphne asked and Penny fell out of her chair laughing.

"Err." I responded and Nick fell out of his chair laughing.

"Whenever you desire my love" I figured that would be a safe answer.

I did not know that the word immediately was involving so much planning to happen immediately. Daphne was on a mission to arrange everything from her dress to my suit to her parents to where and who to invite. I meanwhile got to hide by working with Nick and sometimes Penny on wards and other important training. Penny was Daphne's assistant at the organizing. I found out later that besides loving the hell out of her she was a pureblood and with that education she knew things that I had no idea to even ask about. Besides I was happy as the kissing and groping had increased.

Then the trouble started, Nick and Penny decided it was time for "The Talk".

We walked out of that with red faces and a need to sit down and talk. We did sit and talk and realized that it was one thing to get married but the sex and babies. It was easy to say lets have babies but it was something that scared the hell out of me. Then there was sex, yea I want but then my mind kicks in and says I know nothing and, and, and. We finally agreed marriage yes but we would get to the rest of it by joint consent at a slow pace. The slow pace speeds up as Daphne stated that we would need an elf so that required a trip to Knockturn Alley. Then Amelia requested a meeting at Gringotts.

We bought a young female elf called Mopsy and got her into my house to acquaint herself and we would call her to Nick's later. We were walking to Gringotts when four people started shooting spells. One had pink hair, one was really tall with dark skin, one was dressed in shabby robes the last was the weirdest, he had an eye that was artificial and was swiveling around and a wooden leg, and he was the most dangerous.

If we had to draw our wands first we would have been stunned. I threw up a powerful shield as I drew my wand. I got two banished to the top of the Leaky Cauldron and finally I got the other two banished. Old peg leg was fast for an old cripple. If I thought that we were finished I was wrong, as the pink haired gal and peg leg 'apperated' right back and threw some more spells. They made a mistake in concentrating on me as Daphne stunned the girl and I stunned peg leg. This time I banished them to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. They were probably Dumbdumb's people so let him clean up the mess.

Amelia was waiting in SharpTooth's office.

"Afternoon Harry and you are?"

"Daphne" She was not going to give anyone anything to cause troubles for her family.

"Amelia, what has brought you to see me?" I asked.

"Simply put Fudge wants you off his back and the Profit of course. So he has drafted this pardon for all alleged crimes and hopes not to see you ever again." Amelia laughed.

"Meaning what?" SharpTooth asked.

"You're free of any charges and no one is to bother you unless you break the law. You however must return to Hogwart until you pass your OWLs."

"Why do I smell Dumbledore in this?" I laughed. "Sure why not I want to make his life hell anyway and there are always old friends that we can look up."

Daphne gave me a strange look, "You don't mean Ron and company?"

"Oh yes I do and Snape, yes a very good time with old friends." I was happily thinking of all the people who were going to have problems.

I leaned over and whispered in Daphne's ear, "Are you still having problems finding someone to marry us?" She nodded. "How about Amelia, she has the authority!"

Daphne said aloud, "Yes that's a fabulous idea."

So we asked Amelia and she said yes. She asked if her niece could attend and we said yes but we wanted to keep it quiet for awhile. Amelia agreed and the date and time was exchanged. I actually remembered Susan when she showed up; she was the one with the larger chest.

/Scene Break/

Earlier at Hogwarts Great Hall:

MadEye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks were unceremoniously dumped on the head table at Hogwarts. There were enough students in the Hall to start a large rumor which swept Hogwarts in less than an hour.

"Albus that Potter is dangerous, very dangerous he took all four of us on and won." MadEye growled.

"Not here Alistair lets take this to my office." Dumbdumb was too late the rumor grew.

"MadEye I think he threw up that first shield with wand-less magic." Tonks added.

"You may be right Tonks; I haven't felt a banishing charm that strong for a long time."

It was about then that the legend of Harry Potter exploded. Especially when the Dailey Profit announced that the legend was returning to Hogwarts to take his Owls.

/Scene Break/

Headmaster's office:

"Listen up you three the rumors of Potter coming back are true so you three need to pick up where we left off. Ginny get that love potion, Ron get back in his good graces and Hermione start steering him again. I will start your pay on September 1st.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9– Marriage and Dumbledore makes three

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but I am having fun.

All I had to do was get dressed with the elves help and remember my lines. Daphne had the perfect wedding in a quaint chapel. It was perfect because she planed it down to the rings from the Potter vaults.

We had said our goodbyes and thanks to the Flamels in advance of the wedding so when we were officially married we headed to our home on Knockturn Alley. Honeymoon was what it is called but Daphne decided and I of course agreed. A Honeymoon was for sex etc and we needed to get use to each other being a bit closer before a Honeymoon was in order. The first night may be told if we ever get over the embarrassment. There was this big bed that we had not discussed before. So we decided that separate beds were not good for a marriage so we tackled the big bed.

Ah but what to wear to that big bed. "So my darling what do you normally wear to bed?"

"Err, nothing I am a birthday suit type but if that makes you nervous I can wear what ever makes you happy. And you wear?"

"Just a Quittage jersey, Dam it Harry lets not start changing just to make the other happy, OK?"

So I slipped in bed and under the covers while she was slipping into her Quittage jersey in the bathroom. We said good night from different ends of the big bed when the lights went out. The next morning showed us that most of our embarrassments would work themselves out. During the night we both made it to the middle of the bed. Her jersey had worked its way up as my hand had found a breast from the outside of the jersey. I found that out from her laughing that woke me. It was my morning wood that was sticking her bum that made her laugh and said, "Well at least it prove you are interested in me and sex." She continued giggling which caused movement which didn't help the situation.

So for the week before the train to Hogwarts we got school supplies and robes. Mopsy would bring our stuff later. There was no use lugging trunks all over the place as Mopsy was happy for the work. We boarded the train early and watch the fun and confusion on the platform. Hedwick had left for Hogwarts earlier. At the last moment the Weasley's arrived with noise and shouting and with Hermione.

"Daphne if I leave the compartment please come with me, I think we are going to get some unwanted company. If I leave I won't be comming back."

"I was thinking along the same lines but it should be fun to see how they try to handle your return. It's a shame that we will have to sit at different tables during the welcoming feast." Daphne grumbled.

"Yes but afterwards the looks on their faces should be well worth the temporary separation." I smiled at the thought. What the great manipulator had forgotten and further didn't know was Daphne had finished her OWLs and was now married to me. She had no strings that he could pull using her. With me I was under no restraint, I was there to take my OWLs. I expected he was going to pull a number of things but what he didn't know was going to bit him in his ass. I was under no restraint to be nice and all he could do was expel me and snap my wand. Either way I was free of him and their interference. Gee if no one in the world would sell me a wand and it was illegal for me to use a wand why would I care?

The train lurched forward and departed the station the three boobs entered the compartment.

"Hi mate, what the snake doing here?"

"Did you keep up your studies while you were gone?" Hermione started.

"Harry would you like some chocolates I have here?" Ginny smiled.

I got up and walked out the door followed by Daphne. We didn't get far before we ran into Malfoy and his bookends Crab and Goyle.

"Potter, my father says you had to show your ugly face and we are in the mood to show you some manners and your place here at Hogwarts."

"Why thank you Dudley." With a flip of my finger their clothes disappeared. Daphne had some caustic remarks about seeing a baby better outfitted. Draco and bookends ran for cover and a teacher.

To my surprise Professor McGonagall showed up and demanded our wands. Daphne had a 'Stupify' followed by another 'Stupify'. That was from our meeting with MadEye in the Alley.

Since my wand was just a dead stick I focused on her wand and when she did the prior spell charm she got a contraceptive charm followed by a contraceptive charm. She handed our wand back, shook her head and left.

Daphne had a comment, "Sex on your mind lover boy?"

"For only you my love" I replied and she turned red.

We found a compartment with only two people, Longbottom and Lovegood and asked if we could join them.

"Yea, sure Harry, but I think I saw Ron and Hermione just head town toward the end of the train." Neville said.

"Well they are on our Dragon Dung list for Christmas but thanks for the information." Daphne growled.

"So how is married life?" Luna asked causing Neville's eyes to budge.

"Dam the rings, thanks Luna we forgot about them, appreciate if you keep this secret till after the welcoming feast." I waved my wand and a glamour charm covered all the rings.

"No problems Harry but when they find out about your marriage they are going to kill you." Neville croaked.

"Sorry but that's been tried before and will be tried again, sorry they lose" smiled Daphne.

We chatted and found that Neville and Luna had become an item but were still treated like dung. Further that all the nasty or inept players were still there at Hogwarts and of course no DADA professor for this year.

The "tarnished trio" stopped by during the trip but the door seemed to be stuck. By the time they chased down McGonagall the announcement of our arrival was made so they had to scurry back to change. When she tried the door it worked perfectly and left shaking her head.

/Scene Break/

Daphne sat next to Tracey at the Slytherin table and I sat at the far end from the "tarnished trio" as I would be calling them from now on. Every thing as it was when I left and the food was fantastic as I remembered it. Then the introduction of the new DADA teacher who was a fat toad looking thing in a pink dress. A Ministers plant in the school no doubt but for me or Dumbeldore? Then the fun started as I walked to the head table and requested Head of House quarters, or Founders quarters as what they were called I did not have the faintest.

The toad woman was off the starting blocks first, "You are not authorized Head of House quarters and definitely not Founders quarters."

"Glad you spoke up there ugly now I know there is Founders quarters…" I was cut off with a "How dare you?" and a "Mr. Potter!" and a "that's Professor Umbridge Harry".

"I do dare and that's Lord Potter to you and I still request those quarters" I hissed.

"I'm sorry Harry but those quarters are restricted for an Heir or Head of House of course." Dumbeldore spoke to impress and thus ending the discussion.

"Listen you old goat I am going to tell you one more time that its Lord to you and my request stand as an Heir to a Founder and the Head of House."

"That's right Albus he is in the Gryffindor line, I'll get your quarter in Gryffindor ready immediately." McGonagall stated.

"Not even! I am not going to be subjected to those jerks especially the three lackeys of Dumbledore's …" I was of course interrupted.

"Now Harry you…" I just talked over him. "You got dung in your ears dummy I have told you that is Lord to you. I will not stand for this disrespect for the title. Professor McGonagall I will be requesting Slytherin Founders quarters or Head of House quarters in Slytherin. I raised my hand and let the Slytherin ring show. That got gasps and people sitting down. That is when Snape got in his two knuts.

"You the Head of House of Slytherin, impossible you snot rag I ought…" I cut off Snape.

"Shut you filthy sewer of a mouth grease ball or I will set fire to you unwashed hair."

"See Headmaster he is threading a teacher I demand he be expelled immediately." Snape pulled his wand but awoke in the hospital the next day after I blasted him across the room.

"So where we were oh yes expel me? Yes please as I have no wish to be here, now about those quarters?

"Well the Minister will here about this" huffed the toad.

"Well yes do report that his spy has news, but do invite his Fudgness I would like to extend my wand to his fat ass. So waddle along there toady and report."

The teachers there were speechless in fact McGonagall had both hands over her mouth but finally took charge and lead me to my quarters. Daphne followed discreetly behind us. They were not the Founders quarters but Head of House quarters but were going to be fun. We had to enter into the common room and go up the stairs to where the quarters were so every day a Gryffindor would be walking in Slytherin house.

/Scene Break/

The next morning we ambled thought the Slytherin common room and off to the Great Hall for breakfast. The stares were murderous and I couldn't wait for some of the junior Deatheaters to strike. We entered the Hall and garbage mouth spewed food around the Gryffindore table so he could say, "Hay Mate I've saved a seat for you." I must have missed something, last time he is throwing cutting curses and this morning I'm his best friend? Daphne and I proceeded to the Slytherin table which got two tables glaring murderous looks.

McGonagall called me off to the side as Snape was not out of the hospital and informed me that I had to be assessed as to where my knowledge and skills lay before the proper year for study could be assigned.

More of Dumbledore's fiddling, I just shook my head.

"By the way my wife will be accompanying me on those tests." I stated.

"And pray tell who is your wife Lord Potter and when will she arrive at Hogwarts?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Daphne stepped up next to me at that time but Professor McGonagall must not have registered the implication.

"You may run along Miss Greengrass to your next class."

"Don't work that way, where she goes I go, either we go together or not at all. After all she is my wife. That left McGonagall speechless as the information registered. She finally got control and started explaining the entire procedure. Time was passing but it seemed to drag by as the explanation was very dry and boring.

There was a group of the rumor runner from each house listening in to the action and I was sure they heard as there was a scream from the youngest red-head and a "You didn't" from Hermione. Ron being slow waited a bit to insult Daphne and got himself blasted across the room and entered into the care of Madam Pomfrey.

"Don't fight it Professor, we have Dumbdumb after us, Voldemort and the toad lady, all your junior Deatheater, the Minister and not to mention my friends as just demonstrated. Toddle off so we can finish breakfast then we will attend your testing.

Again McGonagall walked off shaking her head. A pureblood Wesley just insulted the Lady of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, such stupidity; he was luck to get off with a visit to Madam Pomfrey.

So the testing began.

I was trying not to laugh but it was hard. The professor kept complaining about my wand movements but was hard press to complain about the results. So teapots became gold or porcelain tea pots, animals became life size and acted like real animals. Charms were the same and DADA had to be done by Flitwick as toad woman was still out complaining over me at the ministry. I scared Spout when some of my plants did some unusual things or grew quite large. By the end of the day Snape was grading my potions and of course I failed. Daphne was laughing herself into almost not breathing.

"Taught by Nicolas Flamel and Snape says you can't brew a potion?" Daphne continued laughing.

"Well when you put it that way, laugh on my dear."

So they put me in the fifth year potion class which started another round of fun. We were serious about staying together so I never went to fifth year and accompanied Daphne to NEWT potions to the delight of Snape.

His wand work wasn't quite fast enough and ended up tied to his chair facing the corner wearing a dunce cap and a silencing charm. He never cared about the students so I started teaching the class. I was surprised how many students remained and the rumor-mill contained statements such as, "How come Snape never told us that?" Dumbbumb didn't interfere as his only choice would be to expel me and for some reason he didn't want that to happen. The next class I was ready for a fight but Snape just ignored us.

/Scene Break/

Slytherin common room:

It took the Slyterins awhile to get their courage up or make their plan which was pathetic. We come down the stairs and they throw all kinds of nasty curses at us which would have made us dead. So I was not regretful when I put up a shield that returned curses. They fell all around the common room. I was not expecting it but I should learn stupid is stupid, "Avada Kedavra" was fired at us by Darius Berrow who I hit with a 'Stupify' after erecting a marble wall. The wall exploded and when the pieces hit my shield it drove the pieces of stone back into an already bloody disaster zone.

"Let's go to the Great Hall and announce the disaster." I levitated Berrow after pocketing his wand and headed out to the hall.

Breakfast was interrupted as I entered and yelled for Amelia Bones to be floe called and to bring Aurors and medical staff. I also told Madam Pomfrey to head to the Slytherin common room to see if there were many survivors. Nobody did anything they just sat there.

"I called for Susan Bones and told her to use the hospital 'floe' and tell her Aunt that I am calling for help and medical help." Well that set off Pomfrey that no one was to use her 'floe'. Susan had already left running.

I also got a "What is the meaning of this from Dumbledork." I just ignored the idiot. I had done my duty and reported it to the teachers. So I levitated Berrow to a corner of the hall that I could defend and waited with Daphne for the eventual yelling and questions.

"You would think that they would check and not just dismiss us." There seemed to be some movement in that direction after they had discussed about whatever they were discussing. That or they were going to rescue Berrow from the two loonies. Something was not right with the teachers and their responce.

Amelia came rushing in and made a bee line to me while Dumbdumb was huffing and puffing about something. I gave her Berrow's wand with a quick explanation she did a quick prior spell charm and when the 'Avada Kedavra' came out she had Berrow carted off. The medical staff had grabbed McGonagall and had rushed to the Slytherin common room to do what they could. No one noticed the beetle buzzing around the room and then following after the medical staff.

Amelia led us to a vacant class room and called for an Auror. When the Auror entered I asked, "On reflection, did you enjoy the view from the top of the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked the pink haired girl.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Amelia asked.

"She and three others tried to capture us for Dumbdumb but she ended up on top of the Leaky Cauldron." I replied.

"Auror Tonks report to my office now and stay there until I return." Amelia was growling. "AND send in Shacklebolt." Amelia did not miss the wince that Tonks gave.

"Hi did you enjoy the view with Tonks I asked?" Amelia just short of exploded and sent him to her office to wait.

"So how many more were there and what did they look like?" Amelia growled

"I can only describe one more, crazy false eye and peg leg."

"MadEye I am going to kill you. Sorry Harry but they are not allowed to moonlight as Aurors and working for Dumbledore is a conflict of interest. So let me have your wand so I can see the spells you used."

"Err"

"Harry your going to have to tell her, I think she can keep a secret, right Amelia?" Daphne asked.

"As long as it's not breaking the law, no harm, no foul, I can keep my mouth shut."

I handed her my wand and she tried the prior spell charm, then she tried to use the wand. "What the Hell?"

"It's a dead stick I picked up and polished, I use wand-less magic."

I then conjured a tea setting with biscuits, she was impressed.

While we were completing the DMLE's requirements none of us saw what was going on in the Great Hall. Dumbdumb was now entertaining Minister Fudge and Madam Umbitch. We now had Umbitch with more power and a new squad of idiots led by the upstanding Lucius Malfoy's son Draco. The Inquisitor's Squad was being formed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—Friends Enemies and them

.

The Dailey Profit had a field day with pictures. The howlers came from the public and then came the parents. We made sure we had a good seat at the Gryffindore table for the action that is until the "tarnished trio" sat down with us so we move to Hufflepuff's table with Susan. We got a departing, "Were you going Mate?"

We got stares but we also got away from the "tarnished trio" sort of, as Hermione stomped over and demanded of me, "Why are you being so unfriendly?"

Daphne answered for me and I almost did an orange juice through the nose response, "Go away bitch he's my husband and you get no more freebies from him." Hermione huffed and stomped away. The rumor mill got going over that and when it got back to Ron the exaggerated tale of romance and searing sex caused an explosion and me to putting him back in with Madam Pomfrey's hospital ward.

/Scene Break/

Draco and his book ends were not involved with the Slytherin debacle but were still wandering around. Ron was now avoiding me but made sure he was heard threatening to do me nasty every way possible. His problem was with his mouth was full of food most of the time, dodging spit food was everyone's biggest worry. Snape had given up and just ignored that I was in the class room. With all the bad guys and girls around we always traveled together for safety. Now that is not to say Daphne was not capable, she spent enough time with Nick and Penny to be quite nasty with spells and curses. I would guess she was more proficient than any students in this school except me.

Toad woman was back and handing out detentions left, right and centre. Our not attending our detentions indeed got her even more unlikable. We would just walk out of her class when she got unbearable. She did try to curse us in the back on one occasion; Dumbdumb got her unstuck from the wall the next day. Amelia levitated the stunned Aurors that came to arrest me by order of Toady and left Hogwarts with them screaming, "When are you idiots remember that I am your boss and you don't listen to the Ministers office. The next time you boobs..." Only the Headmaster could request Aurors onto Hogwarts grounds to arrest students unless they carried a Wizengamot warrant. The rumor was that Dumbdumb was getting an ear full constantly from Toady, Amelia, Snape and McGonagall. One portrait reported that the Minister was there yelling for an hour.

/Scene Break/

It is a school ritual that Quittage games are attended to cheer the house that they were supporting and boo the other house players. Daphne and I went to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game and sat with the Huffelpuffs. With spirits up and dislike for the other houses it was known to break out in curses between the spectators. It was a bright clear day and the players were playing as dirty as possible without getting caught, a typical game. Lee Jordan the Gryffindor announcer was praising Gryffindor and talking down Slytherin while dodging curses from the spectators and McGonagall's threats. That's when things went down hill. The weather went from sunny to cold and misty. The Dementors had arrived and four headed straight for Daphne and me when, 'POP', 'POP', 'POP', 'POP'.

Since we were seated in the stands I just assumed we were the target. Most people had not registered what was happening but now the panic was in full leave the area mode. The Dementors had not hurt anyone but the panic caused students to be knocked off the bleachers or knocked down and trampled. Soon Daphne and I were the only ones sitting in this section.

"Harry dear you wouldn't by any chance know what happened to those poor Dementors?"

"I believe since they like the cold so much that they are now vacationing deep in Antarctica's frozen wastelands".

"Daphne, aren't the Dementors exclusively under the control of the Ministry?

"You would not be suggesting that a Ministry representative here at Hogwarts had anything to do with their presents?"

Our little word games were interrupted by a yell from across the Quittage pitch, "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore must be wanting another meeting.

/Scene Break/

Daphne was now my whole life. We did the theme parks, cinemas, restaurants and defiantly the fast food joints whenever we were free. American fast food joints were opening all over the place and while not a fine meal with wine a big Mac and a beer was a nice break. I had time for my now hacker friends on the internet. After one discussion the hackers forwarded something that got me to trust them more that most of the Hogwarts mob. The "tarnished trio" was now just a bother as their manipulation was all but gone. Dumbdumb was still trying to drive me into his open arms but that manipulation wasn't going to work.

"Potty that will be twenty points for holding hands in public!" Draco was having a great time with his dummy squad as Umbitch kept introducing new rules faster than you could read the last one.

Since I just smiled he turned and left. "Daphne lets follow the bint and see if I can give him something to worry about, there are too many students around for me to do anything here."

When we hit an empty corridor I slipped on our invisibility cloak so we could get closer to the eight in this group of puffed up blue jays. They proceeded to a less used part of the school. Draco entered an open door while the other seven looked to be guarding the hallway. Daphne and I slipped in the door and saw on the other end of the room a desk and two chairs. The chairs were on the left and right of the desk which was odd. Draco slipped into one of the chairs and Umbitch started talking from behind the desk.

"Draco your friend Potter has become too big for his britches and I want him taken down. Now I warn you to use only non-lethal spells. Every time he turns a corner I want your squad to hex and curse him until he starts crying to the teachers. Snape and I will cover for you as best we can."

"So it's open season on Potter and his wife?"

"Yes but I would recommend you don't do it face to face, Potter is not a pushover and can be quite dangerous." Umbitch replied. "So get to it!"

Draco jumped up and raced out the open door. He almost ran into us as I was about to lift the cloak and go after Umbitch so he almost caught me by surprise. What did surprise and stop me was the appearance of a third cushy chair facing Umbitch, its occupant one Albutt Dumbledore. Luckily he had his back to us and I hustled Daphne out the door and down the hall. As we were scurrying out the door Dumbledore said, "Thank you Madam Umbridge that should bring him to me and I will deal with him accordingly."

The manipulators did not know that meeting would make their lives hell.

/Scene Break/

Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey were the first to give it a shot as we left Potions. They had fallen back so as to leave the room after us. Stupid move as the Slytherin's always pushed the Gryffindor's out-of-the-way so they could leave first. As Daphne and I were in the doorway a 'Confringo' and a 'Diffindo' were shouted by the two Slytherins. I already had my wand out for show and as I turned I shouted "idiotsassalotman"

Which was total gibberish but if I said nothing or didn't brandish my wand they would notice, now they would think they heard wrong. I thought of an impenetrable shield sealing the doorway and protecting us from anything that they could do while I thought it would be nice if both assailants had both their arms and legs broke.

I could kick myself all the way to HogmeadeVillage and back, I was not thinking. I swore that I would start trying to think 'what if' or think things through. I was just lucky that there were only five people left in the potion class room. Snape was the fifth person who was under his desk and erecting a shield. Since my shield was "impenetrable" the 'Confringo' and 'Diffindo' curses had to go somewhere, they ricocheted around the room full of potions which flowed and sprayed and finally went bang! Since an explosion has to go somewhere and the door was blocked, the windows were blown out with part of the wall. That took workstations, potion cabinets and even the stone basin used to wash students' hands and ladles headed to the viaduct tower. This of course brought the teachers and Madam Pomfrey. While everyone survived I was pissed.

Headmaster's office later that day:

In attendance; A beetle, Daphne, Myself, Dumbledore, Amelia, Fudge, Umbitch, McGonagall, Snape and some one named Weatherbee, a flunky from Fudge's office taking notes.

"I'm telling you Headmaster Potter turned without cause and fired a curse at Terence and Pucey without provocation. We need to turn Potter over to the Ministry for shipment to Azkaban." Snape was on a large rant. Amelia looked like she was going to start laughing at any minute.

"Harry these are quite serious charges I am not sure that I can get you out of these troubles." Dumbdumb said knowing he could ride in at the last minute and thus Harry would be indebted to him.

"Yes I think Azkaban is where he should be awaiting trial." Umbitch added.

"I think that's a superlative idea, then…" Fudge was cut off by Amelia.

"First off you boobs I am the DMLE here not you, so I will handle this. Harry could I see your wand for a minute?"

"Sure thing Madam Bones" I smirked as I handed her my wand.

"I am at this time starting an official investigation anyone not telling the truth or trying to hide the truth are subject to official actions. Is there anyone in this room that does not understand what I just stated?" There was complete silence.

Amelia continued, "Professor Snape you stated that Potter initiated the attack, was this the wand that he used?"

"Yes, anyone would recognize that gaudy wand. I did not recognize the spell but I saw it come from his wand and strike Terence and Pucey" Sneered Snape.

"Thank you Professor Snape" Amelia stood and used the 'floe' and requested two Aurors. Then they arrived Amelia turned to Snape and stated, Severus Snape you are under arrest for giving false testimony in an investigation. Please give the Auror your wand."

"Amelia surly he has given you an accurate account…" Amelia cut off the Minister.

"No he lied and he will be brought up on charges! Just so you know, please use it Minister." Amelia tossed Harry's wand at the Minister.

"Amelia we can come to an agreement on this, we need our potion master here at Hogwarts and the must be a reason for his testimony, maybe the imperious curse?" Dumbdumb was grasping at straws.

Meanwhile I saw what was coming and thought that a nice eight inch wand in my pocket would be fantastic.

"Ah, Amelia how do you get the last spell out of a wand?" Fudge asked as he looked as if he wasn't sure which end the spell came out of the wand.

"Accio wand" was Dumbledore's answer and he used his wand and stated "Prior Incantato" with the absurdity of pomposity and got nothing.

That struck him dumb and let me have the chance to say something. "Everyone wants my wand every time I turn around so that stick is for show, nice isn't it, I spent a lot of time making it pretty."

Then how do you do magic, surly you can't do wand-less magic?" Fudge belched.

"It's a matter of muggle magic; while everyone is looking at the pretty wand I am doing something else." I smiled at Fudge and took out the six inch phony wand from my pocket. I made sure I didn't lie I just let them come to the conclusion that I used the smaller wand.

"Well give me the wand so we can see…" Amelia cut off Dumbledore. "Your potion master lied and was the only evidence against Harry Potter however now that the story is that the other two started this their wands will prove them guilty." Their wands did just that in front of the entire office.

I smiled and picked up my pretty wand off Dumbledore's desk and pocketed both wands.

Everyone was staying to state their own case or hear themselves talk but Amelia asked to walk with Daphne and me. I knew there would be more questions.

I stepped into the corridor from the Gargoyle stairs. Unlike the potions classroom I was not expecting any attacks but I got some. From niches in the corridors walls, spell fire erupted which curses were shouted were mixed by being said at the same time. I raised a shield and sent a flaming dragon down the centre of the corridor to force the attacker from their hiding places. What I didn't see was that Amelia had also stepped into the corridor having the first curse clipped her shoulder and spinning her to the ground as my shield went up. There is something to be said about thirty years in the DMLE and training with Aurors like MadEye Moony, Amelia rolled and was firing spells and cursed down the corridor like a mad woman.

The spells that Amelia fired off and my couple did not mix so well. Amelia had fired a 'lumus' type spell to light up the dark corridor. The corridor turned into one bright place, blinding even. Knowing that they could now be seen and no longer keep their cover, they tried to escape. Parkinson and Quirke were chewed up pretty good but Abercrombie stepped right into the Dragon of fire. It took awhile to identify who he was. Quirke gave me something I wanted; he was marked with the Dark Mark. I put the Hackers present on his Dark Mark and pressed the button. After the buzzing stopped I put it away for later mailing to Sparks and BitMan.

Meanwhile back at the Headmasters office:

We helped Amelia up the stairs and then the yelling started as Amelia called for more Aurors for the duo down stairs. Madam Pomfrey was called and as the yelling subsided, we being children were dismissed so that the grown ups could argue. I was tempted to let them know what Umbitch and Dumbdumb had hatched but I wanted a shot at Umbitch first, along with the assassin arranger Draco.

/Scene Break/

November was a month I will never forget and not because it was a HogsmeadeVillage weekend, that was just an excuse. We started off by going to the Village but soon I 'POPed' us to London and mailed off my package to the Hackers. Daphne and I picked up a few items shopping and had a fine dinner in a muggle restaurant. We finally headed to our house in Knockturn Alley to the delight of Mopsy. She had returned with us and had to clean the whole place as it was dirty in her ethic view. When she allowed us to enter the master bedroom after her cleaning it to her standards she left and we took to bed.

LEMON CUT: (Put your own ideas and ethics into this scene, I'm just don't have the experience)

The next morning:

"Love, you have got to read this article in The Dailey Profit. The article was not nice to many people. It shredded Dumbledore as an incompetent running a dangerous school for children. It covered lying Professors and murderous children trying to commit murder most foul. Dumbledore got it bad but Fudge was included trying to railroad an innocent student and then getting a liar off with just a fine.

Finally the middle of December was approaching; School break for Christmas was heading in like an express train. There were presents to buy for each other and the Flamel's who were heading off for a vacation said we were not invited. So that left me with Daphne all alone. I just couldn't ask for a better present. At least that's what I thought.

"Dear what color robes should we wear to the Bones Christmas ball?" Daphne asked from the bedroom.

Daphne was not just a sit at home wife; she was our social director, financial advisor and a couple of other things, not mentioning charities. She was happy which made me happy. All I was trained for was to be a punching bag, gardener, house cleaner and cook. Mopsy would make me a punching bag again if I tried to take away or aid in-house cleaning or cooking and we don't have a garden. I do have my computer and the Hackers and they had some interesting results and questions. They had sent another device for me to use as soon as I could.

"Must we go?" I knew it was stupid and the answer was yes we had to go but I had to try. I much rather stay home and make like bunnies than talk to some old bat about arthritis.

"Yes dear, the Bone's affair, along with the Ministry Ball and of course the Greengrass Ball, I did let you turn down the Malfoy Ball."

"Yes my love, what do you think of green?" Yuk the Malfoy ball, I would love to mix with cream of the Deatheaters, swaying to the hum of Avada Kedavra.

"Green will work; I'll have Mopsy set up a fitting, silver trim I think."

Ah married life, but the sex is great.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – It's a dogs life

.

Daphne wanted some special HoneyDukes chocolate so I got pulled along as the bag caring dutifully husband. There was no way she would stop with just a stop at one store. I would be lucky if this did not turn into an all day affair.

Gladrags got her attention where she picked out a few items. I shrunk the four bags and since it was lunch time we headed to the Three Broom Sticks.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Some ragged older man and his scruffy black dog came rushing up. "I would know you anywhere we have been looking everywhere for you."

"And you are?" asked Daphne.

"Where have you been..." I cut him off. "Since I have no idea who you are I think you should answer the Lady."

The black dog was emitting a low growl as the man said, "I'm an old friend of your father and am the new Potions professor.

"Well no name professor don't you read the Dailey Profit or in fact any newspapers?" Daphne asked as I could see her protective mode coming to the fore. "Of course Dumbleass only tells people what he wants them to know."

"Just stay out of this young woman..." The supposed professor stated and the dog growl was more pronounced.

"I suggest Sir that you control that dog unless you wish to fish it out of the lake and you use a civil tongue when addressing..." The man and the dog both surged forward and just as quickly disappeared. Dumbledore was unpleasantly surprised by his new Potion professor Lupin landing on his desk.

.

Hagrid's hut one hour later:

A very wet dog entered the open door to see Professor Lupin working on a bottle of fire whiskey. "It's about time you found your way back."

The dog transformed into a wet man who grabbed a towel and a glass of whiskey that was handed to him.

"Moony I think we just screwed up. He wasn't kidding I was in the lake."

"Padfoot he appears to be a powerful spoiled brat, but what was that about the articles in the Dailey Profit?"

"We have been on the run and hiding for quite a while, maybe we need to hit a library and check out the Profits back issues. By the way did you smell them? They have been intimate recently."

"I also caught that about Dumbledore not informing us and that was not a complement that she threw out."

/Scene Break/

The life at Hogwarts was getting more hostile even if most of it was verbal. I find it strange that if you lose and I win, time after time, why you keep coming back for more. I have had more than once thought that I should just kill the idiots and never have to bother with them ever again. I am confused as to why I keep being easy on them, especially after my upbringing. That is heavy thinking and I just decided that it might be nice to prank them into being 'to busy' to bother Daphne and me.

The first I could do was easy, the know-it-all books when opened tried to run off and hide. She was screaming after the first hour. Ron found his food jumping up and yelling at him that they should not be eaten. He ate them while they screamed to everyone's disgust. Draco's hair turned dirty brown and dripped grease and he got a large wart on his nose. He was not seen for three days.

/Scene Break/

February finally arrived for the Hogwart students, HogsmeadeVillage weekend. Daphne and I strolled to the village to enjoy the sun and some of the shops like Honeydukes. Zonkos was not as weird as the twins shop in Diagon Alley. We were having a great time enjoying each others company until the giant showed up. This was one large and ugly giant who had just done a two-step on the Hogsmeade train station and was stomping towards 'The Three Broomsticks" in a lumbering way that all large things move. I was thinking of getting Daphne out of Hogsmeade when she said, "That place is probably full of students, can you do something with something that size?"

"Err, not much short of killing it." I could hopefully lift it, to where? Banish it maybe, to where? Knowing the skin of a giant stunning was not a possibility. I could banish it but was I strong enough to put it where I wanted or would it fall short in the middle of London. Regardless of what I did, what was on the pee-brains mind. If it wanted to eat Honeydukes my banishing it to London would only delay its return. So it died. I saw in my mind a tree from the nearby forest with a pointed end speeding to the chest of the giant and the giant died. However it sort of fell on 'The Three Broomsticks' enough that everyone noticed and ran screaming out of the building and onto the street.

Daphne and I were on the street in front of the Post Office, some of the escaping students looked at us and screamed even louder and ran away from us. We were confused until we looked behind us and down the street and saw why there was more panic. Down by Gladrags thirty Deatheaters had arrived and were now throwing curses at everything.

Now I was pissed, the day was ruined, the town was ruined and they were killing and destroying. I looked at the thirty and imagined them in a 'Petrificus Totalus' spell and they froze. I accio'ed one to me and put the Hackers device on the dark mark and pushed the button. I then returned him to the others and banished them to the Ministry. We went to the Post Office and I mailed the device to the Hackers and we returned to the castle.

Enough of an enjoyable day in Hogsmeade Village but I had only stopped them and no innocents were injured. I would have to work on something simple like in the movie "Wizard of OZ" and drop a house on the bad guys.

/Scene Break/

We had enough of Professor Lupin's class but he cornered us in the Great Hall and asked if we would please forgive him and his ignorance and could we talk in private. When Daphne looked at him ready to kill he added, "You wife will be a more than welcomed to accompany us." I nodded and Professor Lupin led the way to an empty classroom. He raised security wards and put his wand away.

"Harry I wish to apologize to you for the last time we met. I and the mutt have been in hiding and had not seen the Dailey Profit or heard of anything going on around you. We have also noted that the Headmaster failed to inform us of small facts such as your wife."

"So what do you want?" I demanded. As I said that I looked to see where the dog was and got a shock. The dog took one look at me, laid down and put both it paws over its head. That tore it and I shouted, "Enough, that's not a dog, what's going on?"

"Please Prongslet let me explain! We blew it last time we met as we just didn't know. We have been hiding for so long that the world and information about you went by and we never heard." Remus was almost pleading.

"So who is the dog, no dog is trained like that!" I stated.

"That's Padfoot your godfather. Its time Sirius show yourself."

The dog transformed it a man and started pleading that he was not responsible for my parent's death and …

"I know that but why have you been hiding from me?" I asked.

"What?" was his reply?

"Paperwork in the vaults, diary entries, all stated that Pettigrew was the secrets keeper and you my godfather. Now unless magic has changed the oath you swore to be my godfather prohibited you from harming me so you are not guilty." I replied.

Padfoot lunged forward to grab me in a hug, but Daphne yelled, "STOP". As I backed up he stopped. The explanation took awhile; even I did not realize that I was not open to emotions, as Daphne explained about the Dursley's and how she had to sneak up on me. This gave me an even more area of respect for my now wife.

While Daphne hugged me, rubbed my back and kissed me, she told of my life that she knew. The end result was not going to get Dumbledore any new supporters.

/Scene Break/

Finally June arrived and the OWL testing was administered for me and the normal year testing. Not that I cared all I wanted was to pass my OWLs and disappear. I felt that I did well on the OWL and two days later, the end of year feast. The next day was the train to freedom and my home in Knockturn Alley. That was what I thought was to happen, stupid me, how foolish of me, I should have known better.

/Scene Break/

Nick and Penny almost demanded our attendance at their place. So who are we to argue and we 'popped' there. We had a reunion and a great meal but over wine the talk got disturbing.

"Harry it's unfortunately your life, but it seems everyone is messing with it, which drags your wife along. The Wizengamot had been fed some shit from Dumbledore and they have agreed to pass his new law." Nick stated.

"I give up; I can't think of anything he could to affect me. He can't take vaults, my wife, is he going to take my life?"

"In a manner of law yes, he has passed a law that states that you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort and as such a national treasure. So since you are so important you must be trained to your fullest, so you are required to pass your NEWTs at Hogwarts. That is so you may be fully qualified to defeat Voldemort. The Ministry will cover all costs of your education was what some of our supporters threw in to the law.

At first I was ready to level the Ministry and kill Dumbledork but then I thought about it and a smile started and I scared most of the room. "So when does this law take effect?"

"September the 1st as it is written, why?" asked Nick.

I suddenly had a feeling that I was about to…no I just started laughing. They want to mess with me and my life? Well welcome to Harry Potter World!

/Scene Break/

I took my love to the beaches of France and to the shores of Florida. We made love and dined on the best and the exquisite. We made love across the world and enjoyed what was available to enjoy. Finally August 31st arrived and we returned home for the trip to Hogwarts the next day.

Early on September the 1st we appeared in Diagon Alley and as the doors to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions opened their door Daphne and I entered and ordered a complete and I mean complete set of Robes. We wanted Basilisk but had to settle for Dragon Hyde battle robes, dress robes, school robes, social robes, and every robe we could think of and of course in the best materials available. Now since I was so important we also asked for muggle attire should we meet the queen etc. To say they had Galleon size eyes was accurate. I just told them to have them ready for Mopsy's pick up and charge everything to the Ministry under there new law for Harry Potter. We hit Flourish & Blott's, and the stationery shop for monogrammed stationery to all the books required for Newts. The cauldron shop was happy to provide the highest quality cauldrons and the Apothecary should give the Ministry heart burn as we ordered not only school ingredients but some special ones that were very rare and expensive, all charged to the Ministry.

We stopped at Gringotts to chat with SharpTooth and then still made it to the Platform in time for the train.

/Scene Break/

Since all the people that caused me problems had graduated last year it was only Ginny Weasley that remained of the old crowd. We had no idea what anyone was doing as we had spent the entire summer traveling and enjoying. Our enjoyment was to come to a halt soon after arriving on the train. The welcoming feast would give us a migraine.

We found a compartment near the back of the train and settled in to some snuggling. We have been married for some time and those that talked with us joked that sex was all hormones and after six month everything settled down to married life and boredom. Well that may be them but our sex life was every night since we started and that was a dam sight longer that six months and I had no complaint. Daphne was not only snuggling but blowing in my ear and other things that if she didn't watch out I was going to attack her here and now. Well that go shot down as Neville and Luna entered the compartment.

"Hi guys and why are you here?" I asked.

"Well its Luna's last year and Sprout asked me to join her as an assistant in herbology." Neville stated.

"Good on you Neville." I replied.

"Thanks Harry, we heard about that stupid law making you come back. What are you planning to do? Knowing you they had best hide." Neville was smiling.

"Yes I have some plans, the idiots want to play games then Hogwarts will best look out."

"Daphne, didn't you complete your NEWTs a few years ago? Luna asked.

"Yes but do you think I will let this hunk run loose in Hogwarts alone?"

"Yes you do have that right, the Slatbanger would have him in a minute if he was alone." Luna replied to the smile of everyone in the compartment.

That ended as the door ended and Hermione put her nose into the compartment with an, "So you have obeyed and returned to Hogwarts.

"She then gave an "EEP" as her clothes disappeared and so did she a second later.

"Harry you are enjoying that aren't you?" asked Luna.

"Yep, she is getting a sexier body every year." I replied and got a slap to the back of the head from Daphne who stated, "Eyes on me or else!"

I laughed and gave her a kiss and she giggled. Life was great!

/Scene Break/

The welcoming feast was just down right stupid. Dumbledore manipulation had Hermione as the assistant librarian, Ron Weasley was now the assistant of Madam Hooch and if things could be more stupid Draco was the assistant of Snape.

GOD I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF THEM! I thought, well not really but how stupid could Dumbledork get? These people meant nothing to me yet he kept sticking them in my face.

/Scene Break/

Now the fun was since I was required to be here until I passed my NEWTs why must I work to pass my NEWTs or attend classes? So many weeks later they finally caught Daphne and I in the Great Hall and attempted to drag me to the Headmasters office. I decided that those dragging me should have a nice walk back from HogsmeadeVillage as I was a bit beyond that treatment.

After I had 'popped' Daphne and myself to the Headmasters office, much to their surprise, we got the normal "I am disappointed" from Dumbledork and "The arrogant brat" from Snape.

They got the finger from me and Daphne and we 'Popped' to our quarters.

"Daphne how about a night out on the town, after all we should relax as often as possible."

"Of course my love, were do you wish to go?"

Daphne was laughing over my choice of a muggle steak house with a 30 ounce Rib-eye steak in an American town. She was sucking on shrimp and that about drove me crazy.

After we 'popped' to France for a bit of dancing and back to our quarters where I was sexually assaulted and later returned the favor. "Harry what are we going to do about the Ministry and all the crap they are shoveling at us?"

"No ideas other than just do nothing to help them out and do nothing they want. I think they want their hands on me to go after Voldemort. So I will not go after Voldemort. They want me to be a poster boy? Well they best not get me near a reporter or I will give them hell. It's not my fault that people are dieing that's the fault of Voldemort, the Ministry and Dumbledork."

We ended in a snuggle and sleep soon followed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Attendance is mandatory

.

The morning finally attacked the two and they arose with a kiss and an, "Come on sexy wife lets take a shower."

Heading to the Great Hall to see what was new and if anything was running in the rumor mill the two entered holding hands. Umbitch exploded, "50 points from Gryffindor for unseemly acts in public.

I was not in the mood so I just stated it very loudly, "Who was stupid enough to leave this toad in Hogwarts?" as I looked at Dumbledore.

Draco squad was then called by Umbitch with, "And throws them in the dungeons!"

Draco, Umbitch and the rest of the squad suddenly disappeared from the Great Hall. The hall erupted in applause and yells of support.

Dumbledore was not happy, McGonagall was not happy but Lupin gave us thumbs up and Sirius the dog was chasing his tail with joy.

The rumor mill started with real facts this time as many students saw Umbitch and Draco rescued off a small lily pad in the middle of the lake. They had to hug each other for hours or fall into the lake. The rest of the squad was found hanging off gargoyles and turrets all over the castle.

That started the students in doing their thing, if I could do it then they could. Hex's, jinxes and spell followed the Umbitch squad where ever they went which usually was chasing me and Daphne.

/Scene Break/

We were not attending classes, detentions or requests to see the Headmaster. We studied but never entered the library. Hermione could get lost in the stacks as far as we were concerned, the assistant flying instructor could only be avoided by not eating in the Great hall. Everyone from Ginny to Dumbledore to Hermione and Ron were continually attempting to become my friend or rule my life. This left me confused as how often can you tell someone to get lost before they understand?

/Scene Break/

A change of strategy appeared to have take place without notifying us. It seemed that a group of Slytherins were down the hall on the left and Gryffindor was down the hall on the right. Each appeared to have about ten losers in each group. This left Daphne and I in the middle. They were not firing curses at each other but a Daphne and me. I just thought it would be nice for all the attackers to have broken legs and be in the hospital with Madam Pomfrey.

I have to give Madam Pomfrey credit; she just started stunning them as they came in and sent them to a bed. She then stormed up to Dumbledoo's office and pitched a royal bitch.

"This is not a feud between houses this is an attack that someone put an end too. This many people don't show up at a hospital with the same injuries." As usual she got a pat on the head and, "I would not worry, I'm sure this was a misunderstanding and no harm was intended." This was from Dumbledore usual repertoire.

Dumbledore got a little attention when a pissed Madam Pomfrey sent all the stunned students from her hospital to St. Mungo with their legs untreated and took the day off. That got the School Board notified and Dumbledore got a visit.

We were again confused. Voldemort directing Slytherin to attack we could understand but Gryffindor? Seems Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had formed a new "tarnished trio" and feed Gryffindor with stupid information. The stupid information was that Daphne and I had formed a pack with Slytherin which would lead to the downfall of Gryffindor and Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

We were sure that Dummy had done some fancy foot work with the School Board but he had no sooner returned to Hogwarts when, "Dumbledore what is the meaning of this outrageous bill?" Yelled Fudge from the 'floe'.

"Which bill would you be referring to Cornelius?"

"The bills from Potter for his school stuff, I want you two here immediately to explain these outrageous costs!" Fudge withdrew his head from the fire.

Minutes Later in the Great Hall:

Mr. Potter! You have been called to the Headmasters offices to accompany him to the Ministry." Professor McGonagall informed us while we eating on the other side of the Hall from Ron the food masher. Dean Thomas got a face full of half chewed food as Ron exclaimed, "Finally going to get yours are you Potter?"

"Yes, most likely a Special Award from the School." I said but thought I should get one just for putting up with his crap.

Seeing that he did not dive back into eating I kept a cautious eye on him as I passed. Just like a child he stuck his foot out to trip me as I walked by his end of the table. His scream was quite loud as I stepped on it rather than trip on the foot.

/Scene Break/

We exited the 'floe' on Level 8 of the Ministry, Dumbledore in the lead. I really regretted not sliding to Level 1 and the Ministers office.

In retrospect I should have just 'Petrificus Totalus' the entire room to start with but things were just happening so quickly.

The great Dumbledore stepped out of one of the gilded fireplaces and was hit with a curse, Daphne and I stumbling over him saving us from several curses aimed our way. I had a shield up and was taking in the long and splendid hall for dark wood floors, walls, and the horde of Deatheaters fighting with Aurors. Just as I noticed Voldemort down by the Fountain of Magical Brethren flinging curses, who should stomp in and bluster, "How dare…"

Voldemort flicked his wand and the blustering Minister flew into his grip. Voldemort now had Fudge by his hair and his wand at his neck. Voldemort's voice stopped the fighting and dead silence filled the Atrium except for Voldemort's demand that the Ministry surrender to him.

"If you try and interfere the minister dies." Voldemort roared. "Drop your wands now! Drop them or Fudge dies." The head of the DMLE yelled "Aurors drop you wands"

I knew this would be the beginning of a slaughter, we may put enemies in Azkaban but Deatheaters kill. I then thought how nice it would be if everyone was done fighting, 'Petrificus Totalus'.

I have to give Voldemort credit, he had a shield up blocking my 'Petrificus Totalus'. So I continued as Dumbledork had always said, Volde made mistakes when he became angry,"Tom, stupid Tom…"

"Don't you use that filthy name on me!" as he fired a 'Crucio' at me which I thought would look good somewhere else.

"Come now Tom are you going to disavow your muggle fathers name Mr. Riddle?" I forced a laugh.

"I am Lord Voldemort the heir of Slytherin and you are dead, "Avada Kedavra".

I then thought the A-K would look good on Voldemort but he conjured a wall of stone. When the wall exploded and the dust cleared he saw me pointing the House Ring of Slytherin as I said, "Alas Mr. Riddle you have no claim to being a Lord nor my title of Lord Slytherin. Tom you cannot leave here with the minister."

"Drop the wards or the minister dies" screamed Voldemort loud enough to hurt my ears. Again Riddle caught me by surprise and just did a sweeping, '_Finite Incantatem'. _

The spell didn't drop the wards at the Ministry but undid my 'Petrificus Totalus'. Voldemort then cut the head off the Minister just as Fudge or Amelia dropped all the wards. All the Deatheaters and Voldemort activated their port-keys as I yelled "Bombarda". I did not care about innocents behind them or the remains of bumbling Fudge that was falling, err now exploding. Blood and guts flew in all directions while Voldemort was escaping via port key. The minister was in pieced and the statues of the Breatherin exploded as the curse finally stopped at the stone wall. Later witnesses stated Voldemort left a good part of his left side as he port-keyed out of the Atrium.

I grabbed Daphne and Dumbledore and I thought of the hospital wing of Hogwarts and the great care provided by Madam Pomfrey.

/Scene Break/

Hidden headquarters of Voldemort in Riddle Manor:

"Snape you had better be able to repair all this damage, we can't have your Lord with out his leg and shoulder."

"Never fear My Lord, this was not done by dark magic and it can be repaired with potions. I fear that you will be out of action until the beginning of December." Snape replied expecting a 'Crucio'.

"Will I be fully functional at that time?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Then get on with it Snape!"

"Wormtail get your sorry ass in here and bring Draco with you!"

"You called My Lord" Wormtail scurried in and kissed the bloodied hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Crucio" yell Voldemort as Draco was not fast enough. "Now I want you two to find out every thing about the girl who was with Potter."

"That is Daphne Greengrass" stated Draco feeling proud.

"Crucio", I said I wanted to know EVERYTHING about the girl. Where she lives, her routine, her friends, EVERYTHING! Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes My Lord" they said together and got out as quick as they could.

Lord Voldemort was going to make everyone pay for this delay.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts Headmasters office:

"Harry you have caused a lot of problems and turmoil. There are people that are accusing you of killing Fudge. If it wasn't for your boy-who-lived fame they would have you in Azkaban in a second." Dumbledore was trying again to manipulate. He would rue the day.

"Have they rescinded my staying at Hogwarts until NEWTs are completed?" I asked.

"No Harry they have not and I…"

"Well that's all there is to say, see you later Dumbledore, come Daphne we have a dinner to attend." I was not going to deal with this, they want to play adults and me child then they can deal with all of this by themselves.

"So dear where do we go for dinner?"

"Harry I was thinking of that little place in Turkey?" Daphne suggested.

"Yes and then dancing in France?"

"You know me to well." Daphne was enjoying being able to pop all over the world for a evening or a weekend of fun or play. I was just too happy to oblige.

The school and the teachers were fit to be tied, they couldn't make me do anything from attending class to homework and I ignored detentions. All they could say was that I was attending Hogwarts. So Daphne and I enjoyed each other and the world.

Finally mid December arrived and the last day of term arrived. Christmas break would be fantastic with Daphne and her parents before returning to Hogwarts in January. The only thing to bother the break was the mandatory hearing and statements due at the Ministry to finally close the Fudge assassination case. That was for December 20th and was not suppose to last more than the day.

/Scene Break/

Ministry Level 10, one of the smaller courtrooms:

Each person that was there the day Fudge was killed by Voldemort were called in to give testimony I should have known there was trouble when they called us both in at the same time. First of the twenty idiots attending tried to accuse us and get us to admit to murdering Fudge. One idiot tried to say I used an Unforgivable curse. The next stood and everything went black…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – No escape

.

I came to awareness in a white room and a cold ass. Then I realized I was 'starkers', no clothes and no magic. The only furniture in the room was the chair I was sitting in and the reason for the cold bums was the chair was made of marble. Then this thing from hell glides in, my first thought was Dementor and yelled 'Expecto Patronum' my stag must have been somewhere else as nothing happened.

"OH! Nice reflexes, wrong tune! Rasped the thing, it looked like a Dementor with skeletal hands.

"Err?" Was all I could come up with?

"Yes I am not far from that, what would you like to be called?"

"Harry would be fine."

"Well I am known by many names, Lucifer, Yama, Gabriel, Engelchen or for you just call me Bruce.

"Err, Bruce, what's going on, am I dead, where is Daphne?"

"So right to the point eh Harry? Well this will take some time, want some clothes or something?"

"Clothes and a pot of hot tea would be a great start before I go completely bonkers."

Clothes appeared on me and a table with tea-pot and cups also came. The chair that now suddenly appeared was then occupied by Bruce.

"Harry the short story is that the 'fates' decided that you would turn down the tournament and lose your magic, Voldemort would kill you and England would fall into something barbaric and evil. It would then be destroyed by other countries. Nicolas Flamel and you screwed up the works and you got a new kind of magic along with some other things that 'THE FATES' were totally unhappy with."

"Who are these 'fates'?" I asked.

"Well let's just say it a large body like your Wizengamot, there is death, destiny, war, hate, love and it just continues. What you have to understand is it's so large that there are factions and many disagreements. When something is agreed upon it may affect thousands of years. Not to make this too confusing they are the ones responsible for screwing up your entire life from the Dursley's and on to Dumbledore. Flamel put the spanner in the works, so the 'fates' have further made you the kicking boy for a while.

"So I just roll over and agree?"

"Let's put it this way, at 'THIS TIME' you have no say. So do you want the bad news first or the really bad news first?"

"I get the feeling that you are not going to fully explain anything or let me get full answers as is normal in my life?"

"Yep that's the tune that's being played! So are you ready to get pissed off and have no way of changing anything?"

"What if I jump off the mountain or A-K myself?

"Sorry, I Bruce say no entry into my realm by order of 'The Fates'. I will just send you back until it's your time, which so far is never!"

"God what have I stepped into?" I was already not happy and Bruce had not even started.

"Yep he is involved in this also, so watch out who you insult they all have a vote on the board." Bruce growled.

"Just give it to me, how am I going to be ill-used this time?"

"Well the first piece of information is you are going back and up front you are immortal because of what Flamel's did to you. Your weird magic will not let you age and I can't let you die."

"That's not bad news that's super great!" I was thrilled to never die, an eternity of youth and immortality.

"You're not the first one to think that Harry, Daphne is passing on into my realm and you now have a problem, any girl or friend you attach yourself to will grow old and die before your very eyes, in what will seem to you a very short time. You will see it happen time and again, forever."

It was a slap in the face, hell it was like…

"So you see Harry its bad new and worse news. Next you will not be allowed to deal with the abomination called Voldemort. They have set up a new strategy about Voldemort and you must leave him alone. You get a free pass if or when he attacks Hogwarts, the 'fates' will not stand for that happening, so you may get an invitation."

"There is a prophesy, it says only I can defeat him, I don't understand?"

"Yes that piece of trash, just forget it, what will be, will happen as per 'the fates'. Now you are going back to Hogwarts and all I can say is just go with the flow as the muggles say. You are going to have to keep a lot of things secret as you have done with your magic. Just remember none of this is your fault and live a life that is honest, some changes are going to happen shortly and I think that they will be very rewarding. Do not blame yourself; the fates have made you almost the pawn that Dumbledore wishes he had. Bye Harry.

I now found my self sitting in a room with a roaring fire-place and a comfortable couch and too many thoughts to think. Sandwiches and orange juice sat on the table in front of me, time to think. Daphne was gone according to Bruce and I wanted to cry and scream. To what ends I thought. I thought of all the great time we had as I cried. Slowly it crept into my mind that if Daphne lived and I am immortal how that would work, it wouldn't. The undying love would die regardless of what I did or didn't do, shit! How was I going to sit back and watch Voldemort take over England? Yet Bruce only told me a few things and that was one of them. How in the hell do you go against death and the fates? Not to mention that Bruce said more was coming my way. I then realized that I was eating the sandwiches as I mulled over what little I knew. I suddenly started to chock on the dry sandwich and reached for the orange juice. I gagged at the taste. The goblet was now a flask of potions and Madam Pomfrey was pouring it down my open mouth.

"Well look who decided to join us!" Madam Pomfrey laughed.

The waking was not that welcoming as I soon had Dumbledore in my face and the news of a new Minister Lucius Malfoy is jammed in my face. I am told not to make waves and be careful as he dislikes me. Dumbledore explained that some ridiculously stupid Deatheaters had gotten hold of about ten pounds of muggle plastic explosives and set it off in the room. Hell the room, was the building still standing? And if so how? Dumbledore was droning on but then I thought, I survived! Voldemorts ministry, most likely Malfoy's plan, Dumbledore going to help make it all better.

That set me into rolling on the floor in hysterical and uncontrollable laughter at the Ministry's and Dumbledore's ignorance, all their machinations and the insanity of it all. I wondered how much work the 'fates' had to put in that room. They could use my super shield and a heavy table as the reason for my living. BUT! What about all the other people? How much work to make sure those there were expendable to 'fates' master plan. Then I thought if I lived then why Daphne, who was always on my arm, she didn't make it? I just didn't need Dumbledore type help right now along with all these thoughts. My head was going to explode!

The next day Madam Pomfrey ran a full medical scan on me but had some more bad news. While I was healthy as could be I was now also sterile, the official news had been delivered. She said I could go and I ran. I never liked to stay in that place. I always seemed to be sent there along with all the bad news that came with the stay. I made a bee line to the Great Hall for something to eat. I was again not thinking except with my stomach. I was super hungry!

"Hay everyone Potty is out of the hospital. Miss your girlfriend Potty? Like the Dark Lords answer to you're…"

When I awoke I was again in the care of Madam Pomfrey and feeling like I had relived the beating of all that plastic explosive. As usual Madam Pomfrey had a great tasting potion to pour down my suffering tongue. I then get another dose of Dumbledore as he tells me how he is helping get me out of trouble with the ministry. I will not be punished, because of his help at the Ministry, for plastering the still living Draco against the Great Halls wall. That a super marvelous thing has happened to me yesterday, I have hit my magical maturity early. Using magic on Draco caused my core to expand and that is why I am now in the hospital wing, AGAIN! Bruce wasn't kidding about stuff happening.

Dumbledore must think I am stupid or very gullible as he explains that Hermione will be assigned to me for the next week or so to help me adjust to the mental aspects of magical maturity, besides explaining all its advantages. Ron will of course be my physical helper as I am weak and need help moving around. How much dragon dung can that man shovel?

I still have not had the time to wrap my poor brain around all that's happened since the explosion. I see nothing but problems in the future and the biggest problem I have; I'm still super hungry!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Life is sexy

.

I got rid of Ron quickly as he had great problems entering Slytherin's common room which was the path to my quarters. Hermione had no such problems and escorted me to them where I had a partial break down. These were Daphne and my quarters and the images of her there were emotional. That started my tears and Hermione in instructional mode.

Hermione started on the book side and describing emotions and my broken heart and…

All I wanted to do was get rid of her and sit on the couch and watch the flames in the fireplace. Oh! NO! Hermione the bookworm and know-it-all explained in great detail how I must face each room in my sorrow and loss. So dutifully she accompanied me into each room and as I was crying over Daphne, I must have ignited something in Hermione. About a week later she had seduced me. Well it wasn't that hard, well then again I was that hard.

Come to find out that she had more suppressed problems than I had problems. Apparently no one saw her as a girl and only as a bookworm. Well she made sex with me as a never-ending learning experience morning, noon and night. That was fine with me but Ron would find out much later at the burrow and his repressed love for Hermione would let loose some aggression. The whole world was turning into emotions and angst. The forseeable explosions should be enjoyable.

/Scene Break/

June flew into the light of day and OWLs and NEWTs were due for those testing. While I had to take the test I just put my name on the paper and left everything blank. For some reason I knew the answer to each question but I was not going to be forced or be manipulated. I had a place to stay, the Ministry paid my expenses and I could keep an eye on most of my "friends".

"Harry can I have a word?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"I guess so." I was not thrilled to be dealing with part two or the "tarnished trio". Well that was stupid of me wasn't it? I was bonking Hermione and the next thing I know Ginny has me or I got her, shit, now I was bunking Ginny. How can a teenager refuse sex when it's plainly laid out in fount of him?

Testing is now over by June 2nd tomorrow the train leaves for summer break.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall again directs me to the Headmasters office. Followed by the Toad! Merlin I had almost forgotten that she was around.

Headmaster's office:

"Harry my boy!" Oh brother here we go again!

As the sweet words rolled off Dumbledorks silver tongue I was thinking, one of these days I am going to croak the Toad and Dumbledork or both. Then again, maybe I will have them transfigured into two book ends or better yet, married off to some deviant or each other.

"Harry it is extremely important that you stay at the Burrow this summer as Voldemort is running amuck and has you in his sights. Molly is thrilled to have you and I must insist for your safety."

"Sure Dumbledore I see no reason why not!" I was thinking of Ginny over the summer close at hand." This manipulation I could enjoy.

Then came the fun news. I had a trial approaching for the death of all those people in the room that exploded. This of course was directed by Minister Malfoy. Dumbledork assured me that there was no way and I should have any concern over this formality. I wondered if the Dementors at Azkaban could be bribed?

So a couple of days later we are on the train to summer break. I then find out that Hermione is going to be staying at the Burrow also, my fun is over."

/Scene Break/

Arriving at the Burrow Hermione and Ginny will be sharing the same room as usual. They then said that I would share a room with Ron and I said, "NOPE, NOT HAPPENING!"

Somewhere in the scheme of things Molly Weasley had determined that she was the boss of me and every other thing in the world. She found after yelling at me she got the finger which sent her to physically lay hands on me. She found herself on the chicken coup out back. Never let a Weasley be deterred and she charged back in and attempted to lay hands on me again. She then found herself in Diagon Alley. I found were Ron got his stupidity as she 'floed' in and charged at me only to find herself in Dublin. The next attack was the arrival of Dumbledore with Molly behind him.

"You seem to have a problem Harry?"

"No, none at all in that I will not sleep in Ron's room. His snoring is harmful to my ears and sleeping. So if you wish to accompany me to Diagon alley I will buy a tent to sleep in out back and avoid his loud snoring and the rest of the yelling in this house.

Suddenly Molly has an idea, "Albus I think he should sleep in Percy old room as he is not around any more." Well that made Molly happy and that lasted for two months before most of the Weasley family exploded.

/Scene Break/

Second day at the Weasley's:

"Hermione I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you need Ginny?"

"I need to get to Harry's room and I need for you to cover for me."

"WHAT?"

"Well we are kind of …ugh…you know?"

"No I don't…know, tell me NOW!"

"Well we are having a sexual relation." Ginny whispered.

"The same kind as I am having I assume?" Hermione growled.

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled.

They then approached my room and I was lucky to get a silencing charm up over the room as they started yelling.

"Whoa, did I ask either of you to be my girlfriend? Did I ask either of you to have sex with me or did you sort of push into an arrangement?"

"But with two of us? Hermione asked.

"Whatever you want, all I can say is that I will try to make you happy but no long time promises." I liked them both but this was going nowhere except for the sex.

The next thing I get is both leaving the room in a huff. Well there goes the summer!

That night I got both sneaking into my room and they had made an agreement. What they decided was between them but it was now my problem. With a problem like this I should shout off the highest tower at Hogwarts. I also found out another secret about myself. Both girls wanted sex so I tried and I was surprised at the results. Maybe the girls were also.

They call it teen hormones I call it lust. They got all they could handle that night to my surprise. So the summer progressed in their room or mine. We ended up more in their room as Ron didn't rush into their room unannounced as he did in mine. Molly was the biggest problem. My locking charms were a normal thing that was done along with anti-preg charms for the girls, I put heavy emphasis on the silencing charm on the room.

/Scene Break/

Towards the end of August I had two girls wrapped around my finger if not my body. They were absolutely addicted to sex and me which gave me some questions and not many answers. Then one night after a long and multiple tryst with the two girls I had forgotten the charms on the girl's room. Ron being as stupid as can be, forgot that knocking was appropriate on the girl's room. He just bursting into the room while running his mouth and not thinking as usual. Due to the weather being in August, the window was open to let any cool wind in that happened along. After what we thought was an enjoyable evening we fell asleep still in our birthday suits. As we lay entwined with each other on top of the covers and clearly visible, Ron charged into the room.

Ron exploded and he threw every hex, jinks, curse and spell he knew. The curses flew at us as my shield came into life. The shield held but the room was being damaged even with his weak powered spells. Giving up he starts screaming and heads downstairs for reinforcements.

Molly exploded in a tirade close to glass shattering volume, which brought the brothers. I was surprised that the girl protested, telling everyone that this was their business and for them to butt out! Even I knew that would go no where. I headed to my room and secured it from attack. The assaults soon faded. Meanwhile Dumbledork, Bill and Molly have the girl's room ward against anyone entering or leaving and there was even a discussion of Charley bringing a dragon in to protect the innocent girls. I stayed in my sealed room and had Mopsy bring in my food. The next night the girls were squealing with delight as I popped into their room to see if they were still talking with me.

/Scene Break/

Back in my favorite court room ten, the Deatheaters, err, members of the court were assembled with Lucius heading up the lynch mob.

"You are charged with the death of twenty innocent Ministry staff, how do you plead?"

"Not Guilty" was my response.

"Time to vote Malfoy said, all those voting guilty. Vote is unanimous; two years in Azkaban, banned from using magic for life, magic will be bound. Guards take the prisoner away!"

Dumbledore was yelling in anger and the Deatheaters were yelling in celebration, I was laughing out loud. Too bad all the yelling was going on or I would have made several bets that Voldemort would get me in Azkaban before I got released. I stood up and quieted the courtroom with, "NOPE, NOT HAPPENING!"

I threw my phony wand at Malfoy and guided with it with my magic, it lodged in his neck. As the Aurors and court members fired curses at me I just thought of my home in Knockturn Alley and a moment later a happy Mopsy was presenting me with a drink.

/Scene Break/

My aim was off and Malfoy lived. The wizard world is upset. Malfoy bands me from ever getting a wand for life and excommunicates me from the wizard world, i.e. not allowed in any magical area. When caught I will get my magic bound for life? Hasn't that been tried before by a higher power at the tournament?

I hadn't been back two weeks when Sharpknife send an owl requesting I pop directly to his office at 10am the next day.

"SharpKnife, good morning."

"And a good morning to you Harry I have some news for you, a new vault has appeared and guess who it wants to become acquainted with? Yep, you!"

"Sharpknife whose vault from who and why me?" I asked. SharpKnife gets evasive and states, "It's an old vault that has long lost any heirs or titles but for some reason it mysteriously appeared and mysteriously named you as heir."

I believe this crock of dung? So we take the express ride down even past the dragons and the plain stone wall opens at my touch. Great galloping Umbitch kisses, the thrill was underwhelming, no galleons, or knuts only a roughly built stand holding a 12" knife or mini-sword, a bracelet and a manuscript which I cannot read.

"Harry I assure you that since the vault opened to you that anything in it can not hurt its owner." SharpKnife was grinning and that is never a good sign.

I closely inspect the bracelet which is gold and incrusted with many gems half of which I have no idea what they are. The knife is also adorned with some gems that match the bracelet. I go to pick up the knife but it will not let me touch it via mini shocks. Right won't hurt the owner of the vault. I reach for the bracelet and it also evades my hand but attacks me so fast that I didn't see it move. It attached to my right wrist and disappears. Now what? The knife then jumps up and is now in my left hand and a second later it also disappears. I slip the manuscript in my pocket and we leave. I have no use for a wooden stand and SharpKnife wants to return to his office.

SharpKnife's office:

"Harry do not ask, as I cannot say anything, just read the manuscript. I received a visit last night telling me a lot of things and what to do, and what not to say which is I must say nothing more than I have said, the visitor was my father who died in the last great war. Father's right hook knocked me to the floor and convinced me that this was not a dream. Oh! A new thing at Gringotts for our super customer Mr. Jones, he has a universal credit card, good in muggle and magical banks and stores.

When I returned to my house in Knockturn Alley I pulled out the manuscript to see if I could at least see what language it was written in and found I could read it and understand the items that I just recieved from the vault.

Later in frount of the fire:

My mind flashed to Daphne and how this could have… to my magic…to the new gift…to my being an escaped prisoner…to my stupid life. Whether it was the fates doing this or Bruce I had received my orders but then what were those orders, not to stop Voldemort and get involved if Hogwarts was in danger. They never said I couldn't cause troubles or that Deatheaters were off-limits.

Yes the manuscript was indeed enlightening. Maybe I could not be like Voldemort, but I have the power, maybe I would bend over backwards not to damage property or the innocent. But I have the power, so rather than sit here and mope I should…yes I believe I will.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A present for the Minister

.

Weeks pass:

I checked my E-mail and found a notice to pick up a hackers device at the post office. I headed to London and found that they sent what looked like a big Band-Aid with a device attached. The instructions were simple so I only need a Deatheater. That happened later that evening.

The next stupid thing I did was head over to Quinto's Bookshop for some light reading to take my mind off everything. In fact I was so busy thinking about super Harry that I forgot to pay attention. The next thing I get is a tap on the shoulder and, "How is the wanted fugitive, hiding out in some dingy hideout?" The statement came with a pleasant laugh and as I turned I saw Daphne's friend Tracy.

"Err, Hi, Tracy, how are you doing?"

"Probably a lot better that you, I miss Daphne."

"Want to talk or a drink?" I asked as she didn't seem afraid of me the fugitive from Azkaban.

"Yea lets go to the café and talk, I could do with a bit of that." Tracy lead the way.

We sat outside and ordered before we got to really talking, "Look Harry I know you could not have had anything to do with that explosion if it took Daphne away from you."

"I appreciate that Tracy, I didn't and the trial was a joke I…" Tracy cut me off.

"Harry there are many people that believe that you are innocent because Malfoy is Minister and a Deatheater. He is even worse than his son who we believe has also taken the mark"

"So what has the big bad criminal been doing since his conviction?" Tracy was giggling.

"Not much really, just moping and thinking."

"Been keeping up with the Dailey Profit? Tracy inquired.

"No I…" Tracy interrupted and seemed happy to deliver the latest juicy rumors, gossip and facts.

"Well Susan was upset because her auntie, Madam Bones was fired as Head of the DMLE, Malfoy of course. Malfoy has fired over half the Ministry so you know the replacements are bound to be Deatheaters. Many of the Aurors have resigned but there again they have been replaced with suspected Deatheaters."

"Any news about Voldemort?" I inquired.

"No he is still out of sight although his Deatheaters are running around more and more."

Tracy of course didn't know but she then launched into Hogwarts rumors and who was with whom.

Lavender Brown was with Dean Thomas, Michael Corner was with Sui Lee. About that time I shot soda out of my nose, Ron Weasley is with Hermione Granger.

"Yes I know those two are a match made in hell." While Tracy was continuing with the rumors I was wondering if someone was using love potions for revenge after my stay at the Burrow and all that had happened.

We said our good byes and I walked down Oxford Street for a while as I thought about what Tracy had said.

Mopsy made a fantastic meal and I slipped into a muggle mystery book I had bought and relaxed in front of the fireplace. I was really lost in the plot when the sword suddenly appeared in my left had and I said what the manuscript directed, "Take Me!"

I had no idea were I was other it was a muggle neighborhood and there were Deatheaters firing off curses. The second thing I noticed was that the sword was glowing not brightly but enough to attract the attention of the Deatheaters. Being who they were they started sending curses at me and I of course raised my shield. I was not going to hurt the innocent, so it was take them down without collateral damage. I thought of one Deatheater speeding into another head to head, and it happened. As expected an 'Avada Kedavra' was hurled at me but with surprising results. The sword leaped out of my hand to absorb the curse and followed back to the originator its glow increased. The sword was not kind to the Deatheater as it slashed at him. I sent some curb stones at another Deatheater while dropping a compact car on two others. The next 'Avada Kedavra' again attracted the sword to it and absorb the curse. Again it increased in brightness and attacked the sender of the curse. The Deatheaters that could flee did so with port-keys. The sword returned to my left hand and disappeared. I repaired the minor damage to the compact car and returned it to its proper driveway. The injured and unconscious Deatheaters I sent to the Aurors office the dead Deatheaters I had a plan for.

/Scene Break/

Minister of Magic's office the next morning:

The Minister Malfoy entered his office while yelling at his new DMLE head. Malfoy was not happy being awoken early in the morning especially when he was likely to get a call from the dark lord over releasing the Deatheaters that appeared in the Aurors office. While he could order the Auror and his secretary to keep quiet he had no control over the pictures that arrived at the Quibbler and Dailey Profit's office. The pictures showed the dead Deatheaters sitting in the Ministers office with Deatheaters masks and robes. The sign behind them was a bit upsetting. "Malfoy, Please return these idiots to your Master the Dark Lord with the complements of the "SWORD MASTER".

/Scene Break/

The hidden hideout of Voldemort, i.e. Riddle Manor:

"Malfoy! 'Crucio', What is the meaning of this, who is this "Sword Master?" hissed Voldemort.

"Master, I…"

'Crucio'

"Now I want you to find this "Sword Master" and I want those troops released to me so I can show my displeasure. It was a simple kill a muggle night and one person takes out ten of my troops, UNACCEPTABLE! Don't fail me Malfoy, get out now!"

"Yes My Lord."

"Bella!"

"Yes My Lord?"

"I want you to send twenty troops to Privet Drive in three days and I want death and destruction. I know Potter is no longer there but it may send a message, I want whole sale slaughter in the whole muggle area. Put Macnair in charge I have another assignment for you Bella."

"Yes My Lord."

/Scene Break/

I had little to do these days, no school, no Daphne and like a fly drawn to the flame I was back on Oxford street and Quinto's Bookshop buying a couple of muggle mystery books. I had just finished "Death on the Nile" and I wanted to get more of the authors works.

"Well are you not a creacher of habit? Tracy laughed.

"Do you live here Tracy?"

"No but I like the café and its nice to sit in the sun and watch the world go by, besides I have a friend with me. Come buy us a drink and let's chat."

I trusted Tracy as she was the best friend of Daphne and was a half blood having a muggle father. Her being in Slytherin was odd but who am I to judge. So when I saw Susan Bones sitting at our usual table at the café I did not panic, much.

"Hi Harry how you doing these days." Susan smiled and my hormones said hello.

"Not scared of a convinced felon." I asked.

"No you have a knack to get into trouble but blowing up twenty people is not your style. I think you will find that most at the school think like that. Well not the Slytherins of course." We all had a laugh at that.

The conversation moved to different topics as everyone but me had graduated and were into something or another. Tracy was always the frank or direct mouth and she proved it once again, "So Harry how's your love life these days?"

"None, Not Happening I will never have long distant relationship it's not in the cards."

"So you are the love em and leave em", Susan laughed.

"Not really it's the way things are, the fates have determined that I can't have a long distant relationship. Besides most girls want a family and I am out of luck there also; fate's a cruel bitch."

Tracy was a little like Ron and had a foot in mouth problem and at this time I got a little pissed and opened mine.

"What did you lose you manhood?" Tracy laughed.

I replied without really thinking but who cared, "No its there and fully functioning except I shoot blanks. I have also been told from a very reliable source that I will out live everyone we know and then some. Some kind of life watching your wife die of old age while you press on for another hundred years." I got up and started walking back to the Leakey Cauldron. At least I had my mystery books to keep me company.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts, Headmasters office:

"Now we must see if we can find Harry, he is important to our cause and to…"

Beep, beep, beep came from one of the silver instruments that Dumbledore had not eliminated, lost or destroyed.

"What is that Abus?" Professor Victor asked.

"Order of the Phoenix we are needed at Privet Drive the Deatheaters are attacking."

Dumbledore's dark mark monitor of the area was still active even if ignored for a long time.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked upon arrival to see one person and a sword against twenty Deatheaters. The Deatheater were losing horribly. The individual was glowing behind a shield and the sword was emitting a bright light and as it attacked it grew brighter. Dumbledore was stunned as he watched the sword eat unforgivable curses while the man was using items in the area to stun or kill the Deatheaters. A mail box was uprooted and slammed into the Deatheaters. Stone from the curb were hurled and small items like water sprinklers became lethal flying objects. Dumbledore was astounded how the man could do all this and still control the sword that was slicing and decapitating Deatheaters while eating the unforgivable curses. Suddenly the man noticed that the order had arrived and while grabbing several dead Deatheaters he disappeared. Albus noticed that his people had anti apparition and anti port-key wards in place by the time the man disappeared. This man need to be found and inducted into the order of the phoenix.

/Scene Break/

A junky for mystery books again had me in Quinto's Bookshop. I had used the Hackers band-aid stuff on the Deatheaters and mailed it off. I had dumped the bodies on Minister Malfoy's desk . I had suddenly realizes after the last couple of attacks that I am more powerful than any one or a group. I now know why Death said do nothing, if the people can't handle the Deatheater problem then they need to die. Waiting for hero's or governments to protect you is suicide. If they can't handle the peons how do they handle the dictators? As powerful as I have become I could be a dictator, the people needed to take care of the problems and not sit by and watch and hope some one would take care of their problems. Hogwarts and the children were another story, death was to come to children killers and molesters should they attack Hogwarts.

So with my now brilliant understanding of how stupid I am, I headed back to Oxford Street. The world could take care of its own problems. I had some books to buy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – What can I say?

.

"boo!"

"Tracy, do you live in this street?"

"No but I do have a father, that has a business in the area, and I am always around."

"Well let me by you a drink and you can catch me up on all the gossip."

We had just sat down at the café when Susan came huffing and puffing to the table and sat down in my lap and after catching her breath, "Now you can't just up and run off when we talk about sex."

"Sex talk is never a problem for me it's the…" Susan cut me off.

"Hush! We don't need to get off in that area, well not much. You said you shoot blanks? Are you sure?"

"Two sources one being Madam Pomfrey." I replied.

"Great! Now hear us out as this is half business and half pleasure. You are really cute and a hunk, any girls dream. Here in the wizard world girls are like cattle and sold for a few galleons. Take me as an example…" Tracy adds here two knuts. "She really wants you to take her; she will pay the two galleons."

While I tried not to blush with her on my lap she continued, "Auntie is old school and has made a marriage contract for me with a guy that's at least twice my age. She contracted to have a male heir to continue the bones line. The problem is I don't want anything to do with him but there is the contract." Susan appeared stuck at this point but Tracy wasn't.

"Harry what Susan is saying is if you bonk her she has violated the contract and it is null and voided. Susan is not a slut and if she is going to bonk someone she wants cute, handsome and you!"

"Harry there is an outside possibility that the old guy is going to get pissed and demand a duel." Susan hung her head.

"Where and when." I asked with a huge grin.

"Well Auntie is gone for the next two days. She is looking for a job, not that she needs one for money but she is not a sit at home type."

"So your place is fine with me, I am just a hormonal teenager after all." My grin was going to break my face if I kept this up, what a deal.

Susan took me to the Bones Manor and up to her room and then she got super shy.

"Susan while I have done this before just relax and enjoy I will be a gentleman and take this slow and easy."

Well I kept my word and while she appeared to enjoy everything I thought that this was a one off encounter. Stupid me, she decided that a little practice was good for her. Hormones at this age are a bitch; a month later I was popping into her room every evening and staying the night. The perfect deal was ended by Susan announcing that the contract was violated to her aunt. She actually was a bit more intimidating that Molly Weasley and Susan decided to obey her auntie, the fun ended.

Meanwhile Voldemort and his clowns were raising hell in the muggle world. So while I had a break I decided to screw up everyone's idea of peace and tranquility. I popped into the office of the muggle Prime Minister of England.

My first impression was he was not that surprised at my sudden arrival. He thought that I was a bit young to be the Minister for Magic and why had I not used the fire place. It appeared that Malfoy dislike of muggles had been causeing him to ignore the Prime Minister of England. After a short chat the Minister canceled all his appointments for the day and we had a serious discussion. The collapse of bridges and mass death in villages was explained to him and my explanation pissed him off to no ends.

He was actually happy I stopped by and told me that any help he could provide was mine for the asking. Further that I should stop in and provide information as I got it would be most helpful. Nice guy to the existent he provided a restricted, classified cell phone that matched his, he guaranteed would work in the magic community. One push of the button and I had his attention.

I had exhausted my favorite author's works in books but I found some DVD's on Babylon 5 and I was enthralled. I found a store on Oxford Street that sold DVD's and visited often. On my second visit Tracy found me and another girl with a contract that the new girl wanted to break. Victoria Frobisher was ok but a colder fish that I would have expected, this turned out to be a non-exciting business encounter. She had her eye on a rich guy who was not in her contract and she was chasing the money. It lasted one night. I was surprised that so far I had not been challenged to a duel for spoiling their contract mate. What got to me most was the list that Tracy had for girls willing to break their contracts with me. When I asked I got a shock. Most contracts had a stipulation that the girls had to be virgins on their marriage night. Something was wrong with this logic of how they were breaking the contracts.

/Scene Break/

While I was otherwise unoccupied I decided that a little Ministry disruption would be great fun. So I appeared in Knockturn Alley and then arrived in the Ministry with a couple of Deatheaters I found along the way. I was thinking of turning them loose in the Ministry but then I thought of the innocents that could be killed or them thinking I was with the Deatheaters. I just dumped off the unconscious Deatheaters in the Atrium so everyone could see me and I thought I would leave them with a parting shot, "I'm 'The Sword Master' and I am tired of cleaning up your mess. I will bring death to Deatheaters and those that support them.

I sometimes wonder if Rita Skeeter ever slept or had cloned herself, she was always around like a nasty rash. So the pictures of the Deatheaters and the Sword Masters comments were on the front page the next morning. When I got home I got a pleasant surprise my computer was lit up with a message from BitMan. He had apparently come up with a computer program which was like the Marauders map. The computer program however zeroed in on the Dark Mark. However BitMan decided that his asking price was just short of extortion.

One button push later on my cell phone and England contacted America and BitMan was in a serious negotiation. A couple of hundred thousand I would go for but a couple of million was extortion. BitMan settled for three hundred a Deatheater caught or killed or a long stretch in prison for law they may have made up in America. England decided to give the sword master credit for each Deatheater killed to put the fear in Moldeshorts or fill his shorts.

/Scene Break/

My life was not all fun and super hero stunts I had a lot of nightmares that went along with bonking different girls and loping off Deatheaters heads, this was not right nor making me happy in my dreams. Having to hide from everyone was another source for unhappy nights of slumber. I still missed Daphne.

Time slides by:

"Tracy you don't have some gorgeous girl that's immortal out there that wants a permanent boyfriend?

"Sorry Harry just the future contract girls. They are all chopping at the bit to get you to clear their contract so they do like some of your last girls have done." Tracy giggled.

"You lost me Tracy what is happening and why are they waiting on me? Why not pick their boyfriends to clear those unwanted contracts? This made no sense to me.

"Poor Harry, you have no idea how the world turns in our society. The last boyfriend that defiled a contract girl got drawn and quartered and the family of the boy had to pay for the loss and fines from the Ministry. You are safe, they can't find you, or dare to challenge you, besides you are already a fugitive in hiding."

"Well I am no choirboy in this but..." Tracy cut me off, "Oh choirboy does define your knowledge, and let me fill you in on things. Susan's aunt cut her off from you but when she got to Hogwarts and no aunties supervision, lets just say she had bedded most of the boys in her house and has eyes on the other houses. Oh! You remember Victoria? Do you know that a marriage contract also stipulates marriage for life, no divorce? Well she married that rich boy of hers without a contract and after the first month sued for divorce and took him for most of his money. She is now one rich girl."

"So I am just being used and manipulated?"

"Oh dear Harry, there are still a few of us around that marry for love like Daphne."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17—Give up or die

.

If I didn't have enough to think about or regret Tracy definitely didn't help.

The Ministry under Malfoy was a joy to live under. It closed offices that the people needed. He insured the passing of bill that borrowed money from the Goblins at excrement rates and the Wizengemot were forced to raise taxes to pay for the loans. His Aurors were more like storm troopers than law enforcement officers. Symbols or memorials of the past were closed or destroyed. Godric Hollow statue was destroyed and the old memorial to Lilly and James Potter was leveled.

Raids by Voldemort were unstopped. People with money grabbed what they could and sneaked out of the country. Even the Goblins where rumored to have moved most of their gold overseas. The economy and wizard society was headed for collapse.

/Scene Break/

I was still mulling over Tracy's comments and our world's affairs while soaking up the sun on the sandy shores of the Mediterranean. What little I could do in or for England didn't amount to much so the sun and sea won my attention.

"BRrrring, beep, beep, BOOM! My home-made ring tone on the Muggle cell phone let me know trouble was afoot.

"Yes Sir, what's up? I asked hoping for a wrong number.

"Yes Harry I need to see you in my office this afternoon. We have a strike planned that you might want to view first hand."

"Thank you sir, I'll be there as quickly as I can." As I closed the phone I just thought, "DAM."

/Scene Break/

"Mr. Prime Minister."

"Dam, I just got used to you folks popping out of the fireplace. How are you Harry?"

"You might want to ask that after you tell me what going on Minister."

"We have a concentration of Deatheaters in a Manson in an unpopulated area. We will be sending in a rifle team to pick up what the smart bomb misses. We though you might like to view the action and give us whatever input you may have."

/Scene Break/

Fitted with powerful field glasses the Muggle Prime Minister and I viewed the action. The laser guided bomb went boom and Riddle manor collapsed. The rifles got some use picking off stray Deatheaters but then the Magical Ministry reacted by sending Deatheater Aurors. The Aurors out numbered the rifle team five to one. While rifles were great at 500 yards and curses were only good at 20 yard the Aurors 'apperated in on top of the rifle men. Apparently Minister Malfoy authorized the curse 'Avada Kedavra', the rifle team was dead in minutes.

Ignorance of the wizards Aurors showed, their opinion of how stupid the Muggles were showed, as they whooped it up and patted each other on the back. The noisy gun ship announced its arrival as back-up support. The first thing the Aurors realized was shock or maybe surprise as the gunship opened up with 30mm rounds at 100 rounds per second, only a few 'apperated' away. The Muggle Prime Minister stomped off a very unhappy person, "Harry my office ASAP."

/Scene Break/

We sat in the Prime Minister's office along with several armed military officers. The Minster wanted a plan to take Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic. He would have to clear it with the Queen and Parliament as to how far they were ready to go in eliminating the Deatheaters. Preliminary reports were that fifty Deatheaters died in the initial bombing but they were unsure if Voldemort was part of the destruction.

It all became irrelevant as Voldemort popped in for revenge; I never got off a curse. The last thing I heard was 'Avada Kedavra' and multiple gun shots, my world went black.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Harry, I see you can't stay away from Voldemort"

"Well you did warn me and I did try."

"Yes you got a number of points awarded on how you tried."

"It seems my life rests in the toilet of the world. The question Bruce is, am I getting the VIP treatment or my usual treatment into the after life?

"Well now that does bring us to the big decision. As I stated you have accumulated a number of points so the first option is going back to that mess in England." Bruce offered.

"No, Not Happening let me move on and maybe I can find Daphne."

"Good choice Harry, just as a side note time means nothing here and had you gone back to England you would have found that the Muggles got just a little mad. They came in with guns and tanks and just arrested every one. Wizards who resisted died and you would be surprised how many resisted. Those with the Dark Mark were executed straight away. Those without the mark were deported from England. Voldemort died with you in the Prime Ministers office, the military officers shoot straight. It's a shame I can't get my hands on the total him but his Horicruxs are useless as there are no magicals in England to help bring him back. I got a good portion of him and he shall have an interesting stay here for eturnity."

"When do I go or leave?" I was ready for the next great adventure or what ever disaster they had planed for me.

"Ah! I am afraid I must do something that you will hate; you are going to be manipulated." Bruces words did not surprise me.

"You must not tell anyone about me or our deal. Your going back but not to England. You must just act like you have always owned your villa on the sea."

Wait this didn't sound too bad. I thought.

"We have this island where you will be sent until we can use you properly." Bruce would now tell me how the manipulation would work and I would get mad and not be able to do anything about it, its called my life.

"I told you it was not your time long ago. You two are being saved for another time and place…."

Before I could yell or object or anything I found myself on a sandy beach and "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!

"Daphne?"

"Who did you expect? Come on and lets get you changed we still have a long walk to town. I don't want to be late for our reservations for dinner with the Mayor."

With a large smile I said, "Yes dear."

Fin

A/N: How's that for a leave for a sequel?


End file.
